With Luck Like That
by tayryn
Summary: With luck like that... they should have gone to Vegas!
1. Prologue

**A little note before you jump into the fic!**

**I started this fic first... however, tis the fourth one I've finished for Niles and CC!**

**The idea for this fic came to me when I was watching The Hanukkah Story. I had the thought of, "What if it had been CC & Niles trapped in the car?" Which I am sure many of us have had.**

**And then, that particular evening, I read the first part of that utterly fabulous trilogy by KathyB, 'That Simple', and this particular exchange jumped out at me:**

**_"She raised an eyebrow at him. "Believe me, I'd much rather have had him with me in that situation than someone like you."_**

**_He looked faintly hurt ... and more than a little jealous. "Well, at least with him, your virtue was safe," he shot back._**

**_"Oh, and I suppose you think it wouldn't have been with you?"_**

**_He gave a derisive snort. "The way we go at it, Babcock? We would have either have killed each other or spent the entire night making mad, passionate love in the backseat.""_**

**That decided it for my muse, and this is the result!**

**Now, please note... this fic is NOT a sequel to KathyB's fic... she did that so incredibly herself! That one exchange above just inspired my muse a wee bit more on the heels of watching THS.**

**I would also like to thank Seirina and Searider Falcon for their encouragement, and prodding, and feedback while writing this baby!**

**And please note the rating! More times than not, I do not write tame fic. The world would be a far happier place if there were more smut in it! *G* So, I aim to make the world a happier place.**

* * *

**~* Prologue *~**

"Niles…"

"Hmm…?"

"I'm afraid."

"Don't be, they'll find us."

"No… I… I know that. That's not what I'm afraid of."

Niles shifted under the blankets covering them, and gazed down at the woman in his arms. "What then?"

She took a deep breath and laid her hand on his chest, over his heart, before giving voice to her fear. "I'm afraid of losing this."

"CC…" A long slender, well-manicured, finger suddenly pressed against his lips stopped him from speaking.

"I know what we said earlier… but I'm still afraid that after we've been rescued and we're back among everyone… Maxwell, Nanny Fine and the children… that we'll just go back to how we were before, and I don't think I could handle that, Niles. Not now. Not when I know now how it can truly be between us."

This time his finger pressed against her lips, silencing her.

"That won't happen." In the muted light filtering through the tinted windows of the town car, he could see the fear in her eyes, the uncertainty and… more. There was a look in her eyes… a sparkle… that had come to life this past weekend; a sparkle that held more depth of emotion than any he'd seen when they'd verbally sparred with one another before. "It won't happen because I couldn't handle things going back to what they were either," he admitted and traced her lips with his finger. "Although," a small smile graced Niles' face and his eyes twinkled as he leaned closer, "I do love going head to head with you."

CC smiled, lifting her head to close the distance between them and brushed a light kiss against his mouth. "Mmm… I enjoy that, too. I always have."

Niles chuckled and returned her kiss just as she gave it then settled back against the seat and gathered CC closer, tightening his arms around her. "So, the question is… how do we want to handle this? While I would love nothing better than to run up and down Broadway shouting at the top of my lungs that we're together…"

"A little time for us to simply enjoy being a couple would be nice." CC finished for him.

Niles nodded. "I want to court you. To woo you…" he trailed his fingers down her arm. "I want us to have the chance to know each other, as a couple, without any interference from our friends."

"Although…" CC began as her lips curled into that smirk he loved so well. The one Niles knew meant she was contemplating something devious. "Can you imagine the reaction if we were to walk in the door and you grabbed me and kissed me?"

Niles laughed. "Especially after the fuss we made before we left…"


	2. Chapter One

"But, Maxwell…"

"I'm sorry, CC. I know this is last minute, but I've decided that this year we should have a presence at the Steeles' weekend. After all, you're the one who is always telling me that we need to be more aggressive in securing backers. This will be a golden opportunity to do just that."

CC frowned. He had her there.

"Then why aren't you going?"

"Well, you see, the thing is, CC, Preston Collier is holding a benefit this weekend as well, and you know how fond of Fran he is," Maxwell began. "And after what happened last weekend, she's not too anxious to let me out of her sight."

CC rolled her eyes.

"Look at it this way, CC; we'll be killing two birds with one stone."

"Aim for the chicken, sir." CC turned to glare at the butler as he entered the room carrying a tray of tea and sandwiches.

"Oh, stuff it, Niles."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Niles grinned then winked at her, and in spite of herself, CC felt her skin flush at his comment.

Maxwell ignored them both and continued on. "Since this is such short notice, I will have Niles drive you, as well as be your escort for the weekend."

"WHAT!?" Niles and CC exclaimed together.

"No! Under no circumstances will I attend a function like this with Niles."

"But, sir… it's almost Christmas… have mercy."

"Everything has been arranged," Maxwell told them, ignoring both of their protests. "Your suite is booked and Niles will pick you up in the morning."

"Don't I get any say in this?" CC glared at her partner.

"No." Maxwell said simply.


	3. Chapter Two

CC startled out of the light doze she'd fallen into as she felt the car slow then stop. Niles watched in the review mirror as she glanced out the window at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Niles, where are we?"

He shut the car off and turned in his seat to look back at her. "I thought you might like to stretch your legs, use the restroom and maybe get a bite to eat. We've been on the road for a little over three hours now, and we've got another three to go."

"Thank you, Niles," she said, obviously surprised by his thoughtfulness. "I could do with a small break, and something to eat sounds good."

He gave her a quick smile before exiting the vehicle. Moments later, her door opened and Niles was extending his hand to her. She murmured her thanks again as she placed her hand in his and allowed him to assist her out of the town car.

Thirty minutes later, they were seated at a table, quietly eating their meal.

"Miss Babcock," Niles began, dabbing his lips with his napkin as he swallowed then looked up at his dining companion. "I'd like to make you a proposition."

CC arched her eyebrow. "What kind of proposition?"

"I'd like to call a truce for this weekend."

"What?" CC had not been expecting that.

"I'd like to call a truce for this weekend. You know, between the two of us. No pranks. No insults. You and I on our best behaviour."

"May I ask why?"

"Because I know how important this weekend is to Sheffield-Babcock Productions." Niles answered simply.

"That's never stopped you… us… before," CC pointed out, unable to help the hint of a smile forming on her lips.

Niles nodded, his own lips twitching in response. "True enough."

"So, what is so different about this weekend?"

"Nothing really," Niles replied, praying she would not push for more. "Let's just say that I'm feeling generous because it's the holiday season."

CC regarded him for several moments then shook her head. "I know you better than that, Niles. There has to be a reason. Please, just tell me what it is."

Niles sighed and rubbed his hand over his forehead. "You're not going to like it."

"That I'd already figured."

"After you left the house yesterday I overheard Mr. and Mrs. Sheffield talking…"

His voice trailed off, and CC could tell that he was very uncomfortable and unhappy about what he was about to tell her. "Niles?" She urged him to continue in a quiet voice.

The butler sighed again.

"Let me save you the trouble," CC said then continued in a flat voice. "Maxwell is sending us… me… to this party, retreat or whatever you want to call it, under the pretense of schmoozing backers in order to let Nanny Fine shine at the Collier benefit. Not only that, he doesn't think I'll manage to get even one backer. Am I right?"

Niles nodded; his face an odd mixture of sadness and awe. "How did you…"

"Know?" CC finished for him. At his nod, she answered. "Niles, I have worked with Maxwell for the better part of two decades, I know how his mind works. We get invited to this retreat every year, but we never go. I also know that Nanny Fine is feeling… fragile," CC made air quotes around the word, "right now, what with the accident last week and the pregnancy, so Maxwell is going to do everything he can to stay on her good side, which includes letting her be the belle of the ball at Preston's benefit."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yes." CC gave him a wry smile. "To be honest, I am glad to not have to attend Collier's gathering. I've been to several such benefits in the past, and they are interminably boring."

Niles couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head. "Sometimes, Miss Babcock, you amaze me," he said quietly, sincerely.

CC blushed slightly. "Niles, I am well aware that Maxwell is deeply in love with his wife. I truly have no illusions about that, or that there will ever be anything between us." Niles' eyebrows shot up, and CC smirked as she continued. "I just have too much fun tormenting Nanny Fine." Her skin flushed a little darker as she muttered. "…and you."

The chuckle became an all-out laugh which ended with Niles grinning at her. He shook his head, truly amused.

"Niles," CC began after taking a few more bites of her food. "Why did you tell me about this? Offer this truce? I would have thought you'd relish the opportunity to lord this over me. But you didn't. Instead you offered to help me. Why?"

Niles shrugged.

He had only just recently admitted to himself that he cared about the woman sitting in front of him, and had for some time. In fact, he was pretty damned certain that he was in love with her, but he was not quite ready to admit that out loud… to himself, let alone to her.

He hadn't wanted to tell her anything at all, truth be told. He'd been afraid of how she'd react, and he also knew that she'd be hurt. And with his newly acknowledged feelings about the woman, seeing her hurt was the last thing he wanted. But he'd been quite upset about the conversation he'd overheard between Max and Fran, and felt an overwhelming urge to protect CC… to help her in some way. Niles had known for years that without CC Babcock, Maxwell Sheffield would be nowhere near as successful as he was, and it bothered the butler to think that his employer did not appreciate his business partner as much as he should.

"I told you," he answered. "Tis just the holiday season catching up with me." He hoped she'd leave it at that, but knew she wouldn't.

"I don't buy that," CC said after regarding him thoughtfully for a moment. "Tell me, Niles. Really? Why?"

Niles exhaled slowly. "Because as someone who works for him, I know what it's like to be taken for granted. I also know that he wouldn't be nearly as successful if it weren't for you." He paused to take a drink of his water. "With that in mind, I would like to see you score, even just one backer, if only to stick it to him. And I want to help you do that."

CC shook her head, clearly still not quite ready to believe him. "Niles…"

"Miss Babcock," Niles stopped her as he reached out and covered her hand with his. "I know I have you given little reason to believe me, or to even trust me over the years, however, I am asking you to do just that. I have no hidden agenda. No ulterior motive. I truly want to be of help to you this weekend, and I ask you to simply accept my word on this."

He held her gaze and watched as she searched his eyes. After several long minutes, seeming to find what she was looking for, she nodded.

"I believe you," CC said quietly.

"So then, a truce?"

A soft smile touched her lips and she nodded again. "Yes. A truce. No pranks, no insults… you and I on our best behaviour."

"That's the deal." Niles agreed, and lifted his hand from hers and held it out to her.

CC took it and they shook on it. She then tilted her head, the smile on her face giving way to a small smirk as her eyes twinkled devilishly. "But we can still toss out a few harmless names, right, Butler Boy?"

Niles laughed and squeezed her hand which he still held. "Absolutely, witch."


	4. Chapter Three

CC stared out the window.

There wasn't much to see though.

Everything was covered in snow from the previous week's storm, and in the last half hour it had begun to snow again. She closed her eyes, the constant white blur zipping by starting to give her a headache, and looked away.

She groaned softly.

"Miss Babcock, are you all right?"

CC opened her eyes to see concerned blue ones looking back at her in the review mirror. She nodded.

A couple of seconds later, a small white bottle flew back and landed in her lap. She picked it up, a wry smile curling the corners of her mouth as she, once again, met his gaze in the mirror. She could see his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Thank you, Niles." CC said quietly.

"You're welcome, Miss Babcock."

"CC."

"I beg your pardon?"

"If we're calling a truce for the weekend, and you're going to help me schmooze backers, you should call me CC," she told him with a smile.

"CC," he acknowledged with a slight nod, a soft smile gracing his lips as well, and returned his attention to the road in front of him.

CC opened the bottle of Tylenol and dumped two tablets into the palm of her hand. After snapping the red lid back on, she reached for the bottle of water Niles had brought along for the ride. She popped the pills into her mouth and washed them down with a swallow of water.

She turned her attention to the man in the front seat, humming along softly with the song playing quietly over the stereo, as he drove along the highway.

He'd thrown her for a loop offering her a truce, and yet, if she were completely honest with herself, she hadn't been THAT surprised.

Over the last few months, she'd noticed a change in their relationship… in the way they interacted with each other. They still hurled insults at each other, but CC had noticed that they'd become less hurtful. There was a look on his face now that hadn't been there before, and when they were going at it, there was an almost affectionate glint twinkling in his bright blue eyes that never failed to make her heart race just that little bit faster.

She wasn't sure when things had changed. Wasn't sure when she'd begun seeing him as more than just a mere butler, but as someone she could spend the rest of her… CC's mind slammed the door on that thought before it could finish. While she was willing to concede that she had feelings for the man, she wasn't sure she was ready to admit anything more… even though, she knew that deep in her heart she'd already acknowledged the truth… that she was falling… had fallen, in love with him.

Had that not-quite-so-drunken kiss in Maxwell's living room three years ago been the start? It was certainly a night CC had never been able to forget, no matter how hard she tried, or how much she drank. The feel of his arms around her, the hard press of his body against hers, the taste of him as his tongue plundered her mouth… CC drew in a deep, shuddering breath. No, she'd not been able to exorcise that memory from her mind for anything.

Then there was the Guild awards banquet. He'd escorted her with the understanding that he was going to be paid for his services, but then he'd taken her back to the mansion and continued their evening. Where, much to her delight, he danced with her until the wee hours of the morning. Even more telling, and confusing, was when he'd ripped up the cheque she'd given him. CC hadn't known what to make of that gesture, and before she'd been able to ask him about it, he'd taken her back in his arms and dipped her, pushing all thoughts out of her mind.

She'd returned the favour a couple of months later, attending his friend's wedding as his date. Of course, she'd done so under the guise that she was merely taking pity on him, but she'd known that wasn't the reason. And when she'd met his eyes… she'd known he'd realized that as well.

CC smiled.

It had been a fun evening.

Niles had been charming and gallant, and she'd been surprisingly delighted to be the sole focus of his attention throughout the entire wedding and reception. So much so, that he'd refused dances with a number of other women, thanking them but telling them he preferred to dance with only her.

CC swallowed, feeling her stomach flip at the memory, much as it had that night. The look in his eyes as he'd turned his gaze on her, even as he'd answered the other women each and every time they'd ask him to dance, was one that still haunted her dreams… his blue eyes so dark and filled with an emotion she'd been afraid to name. Even now, she refused to fully acknowledge it even though she knew what it was. She'd known then.

That night, he'd escorted her home, ridden with her in the elevator up to her penthouse, and walked with her to her door where he had thanked her for attending the wedding with him.

And then he'd kissed her.

CC closed her eyes and rested her head back on the seat as the memory washed over her.

The kiss had been nothing more than a sweet, gentle pressing of his lips to hers. He'd lingered for only a moment to whisper her name, so softly she still wasn't one hundred percent certain that she'd heard it, before he'd turned and walked away… but not before she'd caught a glimpse of the raw desire in his eyes.

CC licked her lips at the memory. In some ways, that kiss had affected her more than the passionate one the year before.

She knew now, that was truly when her heart had started to soften towards him… when she had allowed herself to start seeing him as more than his profession.

Not too long after that though, she'd had her breakdown.

She sighed.

She knew everyone, Niles included, believed that her stay in the hospital had been a result of Maxwell and Nanny Fine's engagement. And while that may have been one of the many contributing factors, it had not been the actual reason for her breakdown.

Ongoing issues with various family members, issues with her weight and having to shoulder more and more of the workload of Sheffield-Babcock Productions, combined with the sudden knowledge that she was falling for the one man who lived to make her life a living hell, had simply been too much for her, and her mind had simply shut down.

A chemical imbalance brought on by excessive amounts of stress.

That is what the doctors had told her.

CC had been in the hospital… the sanitarium… for three months.

In that time, she had begun to get a handle on her weight and had also started to better learn how to deal with the other situations, and people, causing her stress.

The doctor had also forced her to face the growing feelings she had for Niles. She'd refused at first, telling them that they were crazier than she was if they believed she felt anything for him other than contempt. It wasn't until she'd learned that Niles had been visiting her - coming to see her in the wee hours of the night when she was sleeping – that she grudgingly admitted that she had feelings for him. But that was as far as she had been willing to go.

When she'd finally been released… after a brief false start… she'd promised herself that she would try to get along better with Niles; to see if there truly was anything between them other than just antagonism.

It'd been touch and go since then… but they had made some progress.

Last week though… last week, had been their biggest step forward.

_"Hate you."_

_"Hate you more."_

The sparkle in his eyes and the smile that played on his lips during that entire exchange had matched the sparkle and smile on hers, and had warmed her considerably. And then… when the moment of actual parting had come… she had found that she truly had not wanted to leave him.

She slipped her hand into her jacket pocket, her fingers curling around the small square of cloth there. It was the handkerchief Niles had given her that morning. The Lemon Pledge he'd sprayed on it had already faded, the scent nothing more than a memory, but she still found comfort in just having it, much as she had when she'd been trapped in the car with Maxwell and Grace. She'd clutched it throughout the entire ordeal, often bringing it to her nose to inhale the familiar scent, and wishing for nothing more than to be back at the mansion… with Niles.

CC's heart began to beat a little quicker as she remembered what had happened when they'd finally been rescued and had returned to the mansion. While everyone had swarmed around Maxwell and Grace, CC had slipped away, relieved to be home but still not comfortable with the whole touchy feely thing.

She'd just managed to slip down the hallway when she'd felt a hand grab hold of hers, and before she'd known what was happening, she'd found herself enveloped in a pair of strong arms.

_"I am so glad you're all right,"_ Niles had whispered into her hair as he'd held her tight.

_"Niles…"_ was all she'd managed to whisper in return as his scent had overwhelmed her, and she'd wrapped her arms around him in response.

'It's a shame we hadn't kissed,' CC thought with a sigh, remembering how, after several moments of just holding onto each other, they'd met each other's eyes, and seeing the yearning each harboured, they'd slowly moved closer. Their mouths had been a hairs-breadth apart when Maxwell's voice had rung through the house, calling for his butler.

Niles had given her a resigned, yet soft, affectionate look before he'd made his way back to the living room.

That evening, with Niles by her side, she'd joined the family in celebrating the missed first night of Hanukkah. As they'd listened to Sammy sing, CC and Niles had exchanged glances and small smiles, and for the first time she could remember, CC had felt as if she'd belonged… as if she was truly a part of the family. When Sammy had finished the song, still feeling overwhelmed with everything that had happened, CC had turned to Niles and had felt a need to touch him, to make sure that he was really there, and had reached out to pat his belly.

Why she'd chosen to do that… to touch him there, she didn't know. All she'd known, other than being back in his arms, is that she'd had to touch him.

CC released a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes, and focused on the man in the front seat.

She thought they'd taken another step forward in their relationship, and they had, however, the very next morning, they were back to tossing insults at each other. Although, CC admitted, they weren't as biting as they had been… in fact, they'd become almost affectionate in nature.

That gave her hope.

His calling this truce… gave her even more hope.

She did enjoy their bantering. She did.

But, CC admitted to herself, she wanted more with him than that.

She wanted what she'd seen in his eyes those times… the promise in them…

CC just wanted Niles.

And, maybe… just maybe… this weekend, she would finally get him.

CC smiled at the thought as she glanced out the window. It was still snowing. In fact, it looked as if it was snowing harder.

"Niles?"

"Yes?"

"Is it just me, or is it snowing harder?"

"It's not just you."

"Are we okay to keep going?"

"Yes," he answered. "It's not sticking yet."

"Good. So, how much longer before we get there?"

"With the weather the way it is, at least another hour and a half," he answered. "I know it's only after noon, but why don't you try to sleep, it will make the rest of the trip go by faster."

"Are you sure?"

Niles nodded. "There's a blanket under the seat if you'd like. This way, you can remove your jacket and get more comfortable."

CC smiled her thanks.


	5. Chapter Four

Niles watched in the mirror as CC removed her coat then reached under the seat to retrieve the blanket.

"You didn't think to bring a pillow as well, did you, Hazel?"

Niles chuckled and shook his head. "Nope, you'll just have to make do without one, Caca."

Their eyes met in the mirror and he grinned at the amusement he could see in her eyes. "Are you warm enough?" He asked, suddenly serious.

"Yes, thank you."

"Good. Relax, and try to get some rest. I'll wake you when we arrive."

"All right." There was a pause, and then her soft voice caressed his ears. "Thank you, Niles."

"You're welcome, CC."

Niles listened to her shift around a little more as she tried to find a comfortable position. After a few moments, he heard her settle followed by the sound of her breath evening out as she fell asleep.

He smiled as he glanced back in the mirror once again to see her curled up on the bench seat, the blanket pulled up around her shoulders. He took a deep, steadying breath as he felt that old familiar flip in his stomach that he'd been getting since the first day she waltzed into his life.

She was such a beautiful woman.

He'd always thought so, even back when she was a mousy brunette; even when he'd tell her otherwise… he had always thought CC beautiful.

Niles knew he'd surprised her with his offer of a truce for the weekend. She'd surprised him by accepting so quickly… and even more so when she'd correctly deduced his reason for offering it.

'Well, one of the reasons,' he thought. He wasn't completely certain how she would react if she knew how he felt about her.

True… they'd grown somewhat closer the last couple of years, especially in the last few months, and most definitely this last week. However, Niles was also aware that they still had a ways to go. They had a habit of falling back into their usual pattern of zingers and insults… though, more and more, he'd come to realize that they did this out of fear.

He returned his attention to the road as he continued to contemplate the change in their relationship.

When had he begun to see CC as someone other than his favourite target?

When had she, quite simply, become the one?

Had it been that not-as-drunk-as-they-liked-to-pretend-they-were kiss in the living room? The kiss he could still taste three years later?

Niles swallowed hard and shifted in his seat, reaching down to adjust himself as he thought about it. He could still feel the curves of her body as she moulded herself to him, her soft, full breasts pillowed against his chest as his tongue tangled with hers. Could still feel her hands clutching at his head as they both sought to deepen the kiss.

That kiss haunted his dreams, and fueled many of his fantasies.

But was that when he'd started seeing her differently?

Could it have been that Guild awards banquet he'd escorted her to? He had, after all, torn up the cheque she'd given him for escorting her. And she'd stayed, dancing late into the night, with him. Was that when it happened?

Or had it been when she'd agreed to be his date for his friend's wedding.

He smiled at the memory.

CC had looked exceptionally lovely that night, stealing his breath away the moment he'd laid eyes on her. He'd been so captivated by her… that he'd not left her side throughout the wedding or the reception; even refusing dances with other women. CC had been the only woman he wanted in his arms.

He'd also kissed her that night.

It'd been a sweet, soft little kiss… a mere pressing of his lips to hers. He'd wanted to really kiss her, to taste her again, but when his lips had touched hers… he'd been overwhelmed with a sudden and fierce desire to take her right then and there against her penthouse door… he'd simply whispered her name instead then turned and walked away.

He'd never been so affected by such a chaste kiss, and he knew that was when he'd truly begun to soften towards her.

Niles had long admitted to himself that he found her attractive. Had from that first day twenty years ago when he'd opened the Sheffield's door to find her standing there with her long brown hair, and those thick-framed glasses. Those glasses that had been unable to hide the intelligence in her beautiful blue eyes, or the quick wit she'd immediately displayed.

He'd been charmed by, and attracted to, her on sight and had been surprised by his sudden desire to pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless.

Instead, unable to handle the sudden and intense want, he'd insulted her. Laying the foundation for what would be their relationship for the next two decades. She'd responded in kind, standing up to him and insulting him back… which had only made him want her more.

And the more he desired her, the more he would insult her.

Niles shook his head.

He'd been a fool.

It'd taken him nearly twenty years to figure that out, but he'd been a fool.

Twenty years… and CC losing her mind.

The knot in his belly, whenever he thought of that time last spring, tightened painfully and a wave of nausea rolled over him.

Niles knew, intellectually, that he wasn't responsible for CC's breakdown. The doctors had told him, repeatedly, that it was due to a chemical imbalance in her brain, and he accepted that… in his head.

His heart, however… his heart was a whole different story.

In his heart, Niles knew that he was at least partially responsible for it. That all his pranks and insults over the years had only added to her stress… and that resulting stress had only made things worse.

He thought back to the afternoon it happened.

The look on CC's face when she'd been shut out of the office, the door having been unceremoniously slammed in her face still haunted him. He'd watched, in the moments that followed, as the strong, independent woman he'd long known became a lost, frightened, little girl.

Concerned, he'd called Dr. Bort, and at her urging, brought CC to the hospital for evaluation.

_"This is all my fault," Niles whispered as he sank down into one of the hard plastic chairs. _

_"No, Niles, it's not." Dr. Bort sat down next to him and laid her hand on his shoulder. "It's a chemical imbalance brought to a head by stress." _

_"Stress I've caused her." _

_"Not as much as you may think." _

_He looked at her, hearing a smile in her voice, and asked her what she meant. She hesitated a moment before answering. _

_"CC thrives on the relationship you two have," the older woman told him quietly. "Quite frankly, it is the one, truly, honest relationship she has." _

_Niles gave a derisive snort. _

_"You laugh, but it's true," Dr. Bort said then held up her hand to stop his protest. "She and I have talked at length about you, Niles. Trust me when I tell you, Niles, you are her touchstone." _

_Niles closed his eyes against the sudden rush of tears. "I don't deserve to be. Not after everything I've said and done to her over the years." _

_He felt he doctor squeeze his shoulder. "Love sometimes manifests itself in strange ways," she said softly. _

_His eyes flew open. "I do not love the witch." _

_Bort held both hands up in surrender even as she smirked. "If you say so." _

_Niles narrowed his eyes at her but did not comment further. _

_Dr. Bort regarded him for several moments before continuing. "In any case, we need to talk about moving her to a sanitarium for a little while. A few months at least." _

_"Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be contacting her family?" _

_"You hold CC's Power of Attorney." _

_"Wh… what?" Niles sputtered. "I… I hold…" _

_"CC's Power of Attorney, yes." Bort nodded then smiled. "I take it you didn't know." _

_"No," he shook his head. "Why me?" _

_"Because she trusts you," the doctor said simply._

Stunned.

Stunned and humbled.

That was how Niles had felt, still felt to this day, when Dr. Bort had told him that. CC trusted him. In spite of everything they'd done to each other, she'd entrusted her well-being to him.

Once he'd gotten over his initial shock, Niles had worked with the doctor, and together they had quietly gotten CC admitted to a reputable sanitarium. He'd still felt a little uncertain about doing so… especially when he'd realized that CC had pretty much given him control of everything.

Before he'd left that first night, Niles had gone in to see CC. Dr. Bort had warned him that she would be sedated, and wouldn't even know that he was there, but he'd known he could not leave without seeing her.

His heart clenched at the memory of seeing her strapped in that bed. He'd ended up sitting with her for close to an hour; simply watching her breathe until he couldn't stand it any longer.

_"I'm sorry…" he whispered as he climbed to his feet. "Dr. Bort says it's not my fault… that you're suffering from a chemical imbalance, but I still can't help think that I had a big hand in your being here." He swallowed hard then leaned over her. "You need to fight, CC. You need to fight your way back to yourself." Niles moved his lips to her ear. "I need you to come back to me, sweetheart… please."_

'I need you to come back to me, sweetheart… please.' His words from that evening repeated in his mind.

It suddenly it dawned on him.

That was when she'd become the one.

That was when Niles had begun to fall in love with CC Babcock.

Niles shook his head, even as a small smile played on his lips, and slowed the car down as the falling snow began to fall harder.

Why hadn't he realized it before?

Unbeknownst to anyone, save Dr. Bort, he'd gone to visit CC every night of her stay in the hospital. He'd missed her so much during the day… missed seeing her knowing smirk when she'd toss a really good zinger his way, one he couldn't top… missed the way she'd come into the kitchen and hound him for a cup of coffee… missed the scent of her perfume…

He'd just missed her, plain and simple. And, he'd been unable to stay away. Of course, he'd told himself it was only because she'd given him her Power of Attorney, no other reason than that.

"What a fool I was," he said quietly to himself.

That would certainly explain his reaction to the events of last week.

He'd been beside himself with worry, thinking about her trapped in the car with Mr. Sheffield and young Grace. Yes, he'd been worried about them as well, they were his family, but it was worry for CC that had clenched his heart in an icy grip.

When they'd finally been found and returned to the mansion, Niles had been overjoyed. From the moment she'd walked in the front door, he'd been unable to take his eyes off of her, and had felt his heart clench again for an entirely different reason. So, when he'd seen her sneak away from the family and make her way down the hallway, he'd followed her.

He'd caught up with her just as she rounded the corner, grabbed her hand and before he'd been able to think about what he was doing, he'd pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

_"I am so glad you're all right,"_ he'd whispered into her hair as he tightened his embrace and breathed in the scent of her perfume.

_"Niles…"_ she'd whispered in return and he'd been delighted when instead of pushing him away, she'd wrapped her arms around him.

After several moments of just holding onto each other, Niles had lifted his head and met her eyes. In those blue depths, he had seen the same yearning he'd been feeling, and wanted nothing more than to kiss her. He'd slowly leaned in, and just when he could feel her warm breath on his lips, Mr. Sheffield had called out for him.

'The man has horrendous timing,' Niles thought, sighing as he remembered the look they'd shared, both regretting that Maxwell's ill-timing had interrupted their kiss. Then again, now that he thought about it, it was probably a good thing, because Niles knew now that once he'd started kissing CC, he would not have been able to stop.

It had been another step forward in their relationship, but as seemed to be the norm with them, the next morning, they'd both fallen back to tossing insults. Although, Niles grinned, they weren't as biting as they had been… in fact, they'd become almost affectionate, even playful in some cases.

That gave him hope.

Her accepting his truce… gave him even more hope.

He did enjoy their bantering. He did.

But, Niles admitted to himself, he wanted more with her than that.

He wanted what he'd seen beginning to surface in her eyes those times… the promise in them…

Niles just wanted CC.

And, maybe… just maybe… this weekend, he would finally get her.


	6. Chapter Five

"…CC…"

"Mmm…"

"CC, wake up."

CC groaned against the voice pulling her away from the very pleasant dream she was having. "No… donwanna…" she mumbled.

There was a deep chuckle. "I know you don't… but you need to wake up. We're almost there."

With a deep sigh, CC slowly pushed herself into a sitting position and opened her eyes. She met his amused gaze in the mirror. "How much longer?"

"Maybe twenty minutes," he responded. "I thought you might like to wake up some before we get there."

"Thank you," she smiled at him. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm all right, although, truthfully, I am ready to be out of this car. I think my bum's fallen asleep."

CC laughed. "I'll bet."

She looked out the window at the passing foliage. "Niles, where are we?"

"Trapp Hill Road," he answered. "We're almost to the lodge."

"No, which state? This does look anything like Boston to me."

"That's because we're in Vermont."

"Vermont?!"

"Didn't Mr. Sheffield tell you this was where the get together was being held this year?"

CC shook her head as she frowned.

"Oh, come on, it won't be that bad."

"Do you remember what happened the last time we were at a ski lodge?" She asked grumpily as she pushed the blanket aside and reached for her purse. She saw his shoulders shake in silent laughter. "Don't you dare laugh, Butler Boy."

"I would never…"

"Oh, please."

"Okay, you've got me there," he admitted with a chuckle. "CC?"

At the soft, serious sound of his voice, she looked up from the open compact in her hand. The limo slowed, and Niles looked back at her.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I truly felt bad about that?"

CC held his gaze for several heartbeats before she nodded. "Yes."

"Thank you," he replied quietly, turning his attention back to the road, and the limo sped up again. "But just think, at least Chester's not here to trip you up this time."

CC rolled her eyes but couldn't help but laugh softly at the twinkle in his eyes. "I think you're the one who should be grateful Chester's not here, after all, you'd be the one taking care of me again."

He mumbled something under his breath as he looked away, but not before she'd seen his eyes darken. She'd only gotten a brief glimpse, but the desire she'd seen in his gaze had been intense. Maybe, just maybe, all the complaining he'd done about taking care of her the month before had been exaggerated.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Niles shook his head.

Deciding not to push him, not wanting to upset their truce, she asked another question. "Trapp Hill Road, you said, right? As in the Von Trapp Family?"

He nodded. "We're staying at the Trapp Family Lodge," he answered. "Maybe if you're lucky, you can steal a few hours to watch the movie. I know it's one of your favourites."

"How do you know that?"

"You'd be surprised what I know, CC," he answered in a quiet voice.

CC simply shook her head as she snapped the compact closed and slipped it back into her purse. 'Something tells me I wouldn't be,' she thought and settled back into her seat, turning her gaze once again out the window.

Ten minutes later, CC inhaled sharply as they pulled up in front of a gorgeous sprawling lodge. "Oh my god… it's beautiful."

"Yes, it is." Niles agreed, flashing her a quick smile before he got out of the car. CC watched as he rounded the vehicle and opened her door. "Mademoiselle…" he extended his hand to her.

CC allowed him to help her out of the car then slipped her arm through his proffered one, ignoring the shiver of delight that shot through her at his nearness, and walked with him into the lodge.

****Note: The Trapp Family Lodge is a VERY real place in Stowe, Vermont and is the home of the Von Trapp family that inspired 'The Sound of Music'! I've not been... but it is on my list of places to go. Just Google them to see how gorgeous it is, and you'll understand CC's reaction! *G***


	7. Chapter Six

**For those who have reviewed, thus far... thank you! I truly do appreciate it!**

* * *

Niles closed the door behind the retreating bellboy and slowly turned back to face an angry CC.

"Did you know about this?" CC gestured wildly about the room.

They'd both been surprised, upon entering their room, to discover, not the suite they were expecting, but a single room… with one bed.

Yes, it was a spacious room… but there was only the one bed.

"No. I swear to you, CC, I didn't. If I had, I would have warned you."

"I can't believe this," CC sank down onto the edge of the mattress then looked over at him. "So, what are we going to do?"

"We make do," Niles told her as he stepped over to the sofa, and lifted one of the cushions. "As I suspected, it's a sofa bed." He straightened up and met her eyes. "I'll sleep here, you get the bed. Problem solved."

"That's not really fair to you though, those things can't be all that comfortable."

"They're not normally, no." Niles admitted with a shrug. "But don't worry about it. We're only going to be here for the weekend. I am sure it will be fine."

"Niles…"

"CC, honestly, it's all right. I don't mind," Niles said then allowed a playful smirk to touch his lips. "Unless you want to share the bed?"

As he'd expected, CC laughed. "In your dreams, Butler Boy, in your dreams."

Niles chuckled, even as he sighed internally. She didn't know just how true her statement was. He'd dreamt of sharing her bed for some time now; from simply sleeping with her in his arms, to making wild, passionate love with her all night long.

Suddenly, unbidden, images began to fill his mind. Images of the two of them in the bed… of CC wrapped around him as he drove himself into her over and over… CC clinging to him, begging him in that wonderful, throaty voice to never stop…

Niles groaned at the surge of arousal that coursed him and sank down on the couch as he felt a tightening in his groin.

"Niles?" CC asked as she hurried over and sat beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Niles nodded, biting back the moan at her touch. "Just stiff… from the drive here," he told her, kicking himself internally for his choice of words, no matter how appropriate it was to his current condition.

CC rubbed his shoulder. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he said, touched not only by her concern but by the tenderness she was showing him; something he'd always known her capable of. He reached for the folder CC had dropped on the end table which the clerk had given them at check in. "Why don't we see what they have planned for us this weekend," he opened the folder and held it out so they could both read it.

"A scavenger hunt?" CC exclaimed. "They can't be serious!"

Niles chuckled. "I don't know, it could be fun."

"Tell me you're joking."

Niles shrugged. "Depends on what they make us do."

CC gave him a long suffering look before looking back at the agenda, and read off the other activities planned. "Let's see, Friday they have us booked all day. Looks like they're going to make us suffer through the history tour," she made a face and shook her head, mumbling sarcastically. "Great."

"But after the wine tasting," Niles pointed out. "That should make the history tour more interesting."

"Possibly," she muttered then turned back to the agenda. "Tour, wine tasting, dinner… tomorrow is pretty much a bust. Saturday, we have the option of either going backcountry skiing or snowshoeing in the morning and then we get the afternoon for ourselves."

"That would be a good time to watch the movie if you'd like," Niles offered, pleased to see a small smile play on her lips.

"Yes it would…" CC nodded.

"Saturday evening, dinner, followed by the scavenger hunt and dancing." Niles read off the rest of the activities, and then smiled.

"What?"

"I'm looking forward to dancing with you, that's all," he admitted, his heart skipping a beat as he watched a gentle flush creep up her neck and face. His smile softened and he held her eyes. "Even at our worst, I've always enjoyed dancing with you. We move well together."

"Yes we do," CC agreed quietly, breaking their gaze after several heartbeats.

"Looks like the only thing scheduled for tonight, is the meet and greet over dinner," Niles told her then looked at his watch. "I don't know about you, but I could use a bite to eat now. We've not eaten since lunch," Niles told her. "And according to this, dinner isn't until seven-thirty. That gives us," he glanced at his watch again. "Three hours to kill. What say we look around, get a feel for the place, and find a light snack?"

CC nodded. "Sounds good to me. Just let me…" she gestured towards the bathroom then got to her feet. "I'll only be a minute."

Niles nodded. "All right."

* * *

"We should head back to our room."

CC looked over at Niles. "Already?"

Niles nodded. "Dinner starts in ninety minutes. I'd like to take a quick shower before changing for dinner. And if you'd like to shower as well…"

"Is that another offer, Niles?"

"I… no… I…" he stuttered, his face flushing a deep crimson.

CC burst out laughing. "I'm sorry…" she gasped. "I couldn't resist."

"You're an evil woman, Babcock."

Still laughing, CC merely nodded then suddenly stopped when Niles leaned in close. "But if you need some help washing your back…" he husked, his warm breath tickling her cheek. "I have great hands."

CC swallowed hard when he pulled back and their eyes locked.

She knew, without a doubt, that the desire she could see in his eyes was mirrored in her own… as well as the myriad of other emotions she could read; uncertainty being the most prevalent.

"Niles…" she whispered. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know," he whispered back.

"This isn't us."

"Isn't it?"

CC knew what he meant. She knew, as well as he most certainly did, that much of the reason they did battle was because they were both too afraid to give in to the feelings they both harboured and kept so deeply buried.

She gasped when he reached up to brush the back of his fingers over her cheek. "Maybe… maybe we should just…"

"Just what?"

"I'm tired of fighting with you, CC." She raised her eyebrow at him and he gave her a brief chuckle. "All right, I am tired of that being our only way of expressing our emotions."

"What are you saying, Niles?' CC asked, unable to completely hide the hope in her voice as she felt her heart quicken.

Niles closed his eyes for a moment as if to gather his strength. "I have feelings for you, CC," he told her in a quiet, but steady, voice then opened his eyes. His fingers tickled over her cheek once again. "I'm just hoping that maybe you have feelings for me as well…"

"…I do…" CC admitted with an almost shy smile, and felt her heart nearly burst at the joy she saw in his eyes.

"So, then maybe we should just see where this goes?"

"I… I'd like that."

They shared soft smiles.

Niles cupped her cheek. "Anything that happens this weekend is up to you. No pressure, no expectations."

"Just us, exploring whatever this is between us?" CC finished his thought.

Niles nodded.

"Sounds good," CC agreed and reached between them to lace her fingers with his.

"We should…" Niles gestured over his shoulder with his other hand in the general direction of their room. "Go get ready."

CC nodded. "We should."

With a gentle squeeze of her fingers, CC allowed Niles to lead her through the lodge, trusting his sense of direction over hers in the sprawling building. Her heart was pounding, and she was certain he could hear it.

'Maybe… just maybe…' CC thought, glancing at the man who held her hand tightly in his, 'this weekend really will be our chance.'

* * *

"What?" Niles asked as they made their way towards the Mozart Room for dinner. He noticed, as they walked through the lodge, that CC kept giving him surreptitious looks. "Do I have something on my face?"

CC shook her head.

"Then what?" Niles grabbed her hand and stopped.

"It's silly," she told him, unable to meet his eyes. "You'll laugh." She looked down at their joined hands.

Niles stroked his thumb over the top of her hand as he slipped his fingers of his free hand under her chin and lifted her gaze to his. "CC… tell me."

CC sighed. "I… I feel like a school girl who is on her first date with the boy she's had a crush on for years."

Niles chuckled.

CC frowned as she pulled her hand out of his and took a step away, turning her back on him. "I knew I shouldn't have told you."

A tender look crossed Niles' face as he reached out to grasp her upper arms and stepped closer, his body just barely touching hers. He felt her shiver, and just barely suppressed his own reaction to being this close to her. "It's not silly. In fact, I'm flattered. If it makes you feel better… I feel the same way."

"You feel like a school girl, too?"

Niles could hear the amusement in her voice and laughed. "Witch," he grumbled as he turned her around to face him and dropped his hands to rest on her waist. "I'm nervous also, CC."

"Are you really?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "This is unfamiliar territory for us."

"It is," CC agreed. A small smirk played over her lips. "I keep feeling this need to toss a real good zinger your way, if only so things feel… normal."

"I know, me too." Niles grinned. "I told you… there is no pressure. Whatever happens happens. We just take this slowly… one step at a time, and every other cliché for a situation like this that you can think of."

CC laughed softly.

He reached up to cup her cheek. "I don't want to chance ruining this before we've even gotten started by saying or doing anything that will upset you."

"Likewise."

"However, I think we're trying too hard. We need to just be ourselves. So, with that in mind, what do you say we alter our truce?"

"You mean we can insult each other again?"

Niles chuckled at the hopeful look on her face and nodded. "Yes, we can insult each other again."

"Thank you!" CC did a little gleeful dance.

He laughed, enjoying the way her eyes twinkled at him in her delight. He shrugged. "I guess, it's just who we are. After all, we've been going at each other for twenty years now."

"We can't be expected to change overnight…" CC agreed as her eyes darkened and Niles felt himself grow warm at the desirous look she was giving him. "Even if now we both want to… have a go… at each other."

"Exactly," Niles grinned. "I think we're both man enough to still be us, and still explore this new aspect of our relationship."

CC laughed. "Well… one of us is."

Niles caressed her cheek. "Better?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, come on, Babcock," Niles grabbed her hand and pulled her with him towards the doors. "It's feeding time."


	8. Chapter Seven

**November 9th is "Random Act of Kindness Day"... *G* and, since I was asked so nicely... a second chapter today... just because.**

* * *

CC leaned against the wall outside their room, watching as Niles unlocked the door.

"Have you given any thought to what you want to do Saturday?" He asked, pushing the door open and gesturing for her to enter the room ahead of him. "Skiing or snowshoeing?"

She sighed as she passed him. "Honestly, neither one sounds all that appealing to me…" she glanced over her shoulder to see Niles nod his agreement. "But since I know I have to pick one… I guess snowshoeing. What about you? What would you like to do?"

His hand on the deadbolt, Niles glanced back over his shoulder at her, blatantly looking her up and down before his eyes met hers; filled with a mixture of amusement and desire. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

CC laughed, and sank down on the couch.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," Niles chuckled.

Her eyes traveled over him, much like his had just done to her when he turned back to the door to lock it. "Maybe we shouldn't rule out the possibility entirely," she murmured as her gaze fell to his ass, and she imagined holding the firm cheeks, pulling him into her, again and again, as he made love to her. She was unable to suppress her moan of desire as a pulse of arousal shot through her, pooling between her thighs.

Niles spun around.

Their eyes met, and CC felt her arousal grow at the heated look in his gaze. She watched a slow, knowing smile curl his lips.

He wanted her… and she knew that he knew she wanted him, too.

CC realized in that moment, that all she had to do was tell him… give him the go ahead - after all, he had told her whatever happened between them this weekend was her call - and Niles would sweep her up into his arms, carry her to the bed, and make love to her.

She continued to hold his gaze, needing him to know that while she did want him, she still wasn't quite ready to give into the need… to the desire, just yet. She needed him to see and understand her fear. CC had been hurt too many times, and this… whatever it was that was happening between them… was just too important to her for it to simply be a quick roll in the sack.

But even as she had that thought, CC dismissed it. She'd already seen, and could see now, in his eyes that this was more for him as well. That he, too, needed this to be real. She could see the same fear she felt in his deep blue eyes, and knew he understood.

"So, skiing or snowshoeing?" CC asked again in a quiet voice.

Niles gave her a tender smile. "I can ski, but I'm not very good," he admitted as he made his way across the room and joined her on the sofa. "I think snowshoeing could actually be kind of fun. It would at least be fun to try."

"I suppose it could be," CC smiled when he reached out and took her hand in his and idly began to play with her fingers.

"Come on, Babcock… with me beside you, how could it not be fun?"

CC laughed and bumped her shoulder against his. He grinned at her then settled deeper into the sofa, letting his head fall back and closed his eyes.

They fell into a comfortable silence, and CC lowered her gaze as Niles laced his fingers with hers, and drew their clasped hands into his lap, resting them on his thigh. She was amazed at how soft his hands were, and found herself wondering how they would feel on other parts of her body.

The tiny spark of arousal that had begun to ebb suddenly flared back to life, and CC was half-tempted to climb into Niles' lap, and order him to ravish her, to forget about the reason they came to the lodge – to schmooze backers - and just hole up in their room and make love the entire weekend.

She'd just about convinced herself to do it, when she heard him yawn deeply.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Niles said then yawned again. "I guess the day is catching up to me."

"I am not surprised," CC replied as she turned towards him, and unable to help herself, she reached out to finger the hair at his temple. "You did all the driving."

His eyes slowly opened and he tilted his head towards her. "You're not making this very easy, CC," he told her in a rough voice.

A sly smile played over her lips as her fingers traced the shape of his ear. "I don't remember promising you I would."

Niles' soft chuckle dissolved into another yawn. "As much as I would love to take you up on that…"

"I know," CC's smiled warmly. "I think we should go to bed… separately," she finished with a soft laugh, seeing his eyes sparkle in spite of his exhaustion. "There's no rush."

"No, there isn't."

"And there's something to be said for anticipation."

"Yes there is."

"And when we do make love, Niles…" she leaned in close and laid her hand on his chest over his heart. "You're going to need all the strength you've got."

Niles grinned even as he groaned. He squeezed her hand and closed the distance between them, pressing his cheek to hers. "As are you, CC… as are you," he growled softly in her ear, nipping gently at her earlobe before rising up off the couch. "I'm going to go change, so that when you're in there, I can pull out the bed without disturbing you."

CC watched as he walked over to the dresser he was using, grabbed his pyjamas then walked across the room to the bathroom.

"Tease!"

Niles looked back at her, winked then closed the door.

* * *

Niles just finished making up his bed when he heard the bathroom door open and looked up.

He forgot to breathe.

Wearing a simple knee length, red slip with spaghetti straps, her hair down, and her face scrubbed clean of makeup… CC Babcock was the sexiest woman Niles had ever seen.

"Wow!"

Niles watched CC blush, the flush spreading over her face, down her throat and across her chest as she self-consciously tucked her hair behind her ear and wrapped her other arm around herself as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"I thought we were going to have separate bedrooms," she explained, gesturing to her nightgown. "If I'd known…"

"It's all right," Niles told her softly.

"I just… I don't want you to think that I'm playing with you, Niles." CC continued as if she hadn't heard him. "If I had known we were going to share a room like this, I would have brought different pyjamas…"

"I know, CC. It's all right," he said then winked at her. "Although, if you wanted to play…"

CC laughed and gave him a warm, grateful smile then looked at him through her lashes, "That offer would be more tempting, if I knew you weren't so tired."

"Trust me, seeing you like that," his eyes raked over her. "I'm not feeling quite so tired anymore."

The hue of her skin deepened as she blushed again, and Niles groaned, grateful that the table he was standing behind blocked her view of him, or else she would see just how… not tired he was at that moment.

"CC," he began in a low voice. "Don't take this the wrong way, but please… get in your bed and get under the covers!"

"…Niles…"

"I'm trying damned hard to be a bloody gentleman here," Niles told her.

"Where's the fun in that?" CC asked as she padded barefoot over to the bed.

"CC, please…" he pleaded in a strained voice.

"All right, all right," CC said and quickly climbed into her bed, pulling the thick duvet up over her shoulders.

"Thank you," Niles exhaled the breath he'd been holding, knowing that the image of CC standing before him in that slip of a nightgown would forever haunt his fantasies.

He quickly double checked that the door was locked and secure then turned off the main light in the room, leaving only the lamp by the sofa on. He looked over at her, not surprised to find her watching him in the soft light. "Do you want me to leave a light on just in case you need to get up in the middle of the night?"

"Maybe just the bathroom light, and we can leave the door opened a crack."

Niles nodded and quickly moved across the room to do just that before walking over and climbing into his bed. He turned the lamp off, plunging the room into near darkness.

"Good night, Niles…" CC's voice floated softly to him, caressing his ears.

"Good night, Sweetheart…" Niles responded quietly and closed his eyes.

* * *

Sleep did not come easily to either of them.

They were each too aware of the other… of every shift under the covers… every breath drawn… every sigh exhaled… every sound they made.

And it just served to remind them that what they truly wanted was to be in each other's arms, exploring this new – and exciting and frightening – dynamic between them, not sleeping in separate beds.

Eventually, sleep claimed them both… their dreams were filled with the delights both knew they would soon share.


	9. Chapter Eight

Niles sipped on his wine as he watched CC.

When they'd entered the hall where the wine tasting was being held, CC had spotted an old friend of the family, and had, at his urging, gone to talk with her.

"Left you on your own, did she?"

Niles turned and smiled at the two gentlemen stepping up beside him. Edward and Stephen had been two of his and CC's tablemates the night before. They'd hit it off quite splendidly, talking animatedly about a wide variety of subjects; both men proving to have the same dry sense of humour that he and CC shared.

He chuckled and nodded as he returned his gaze to the woman in question.

"Have you decided which activity you two are going to tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"We were leaning towards snowshoeing," Niles replied. "But the more I think about it, the less I want to do that."

"Why's that?" Stephen asked.

"I don't want CC to get hurt," Niles told them. "She's still healing from her injuries last month. And I know that she's a pretty good skier, and this isn't downhill, so I would think she'd have less chance of taking a spill on skis than she would on the snowshoes, considering that neither one of us have ever been on snowshoes."

"Good point," Stephen nodded.

"I didn't know CC had injured herself, what happened?" Edward asked, his voice laced with concern.

"She tripped over her dog's leash. Broke her arm and her collarbone," he nodded in sympathy when the two men winced.

"How horrible for her," Edward remarked.

"Yes, it was not a pleasant way to spend Thanksgiving," Niles agreed. "A week into the trip, we found out the technician at the clinic mixed up the x-rays." He shook his head at the memory. "CC had only bruised her clavicle and had a minor fracture in her arm."

"Oh, I bet she tore that tech a new one when she found out." Edward said, grimacing.

"She did indeed," Niles chuckled and nodded then glanced over at her. "She was glorious," he murmured softly, letting his eyes move over her.

"How long have you known CC?" Stephen asked.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Niles asked, turning back to the two men to see them smiling knowingly at him. He smiled and shrugged, even as he blushed slightly. "She has that effect on me."

"We've noticed," Stephen grinned. "I asked how long you've known her."

"About twenty years now. I first met her when she came to work for Mr. Sheffield."

"You work for Maxwell Sheffield?"

Niles nodded. "Yes, I'm his butler."

"You're THAT Niles!" Edward exclaimed with a large smile. "Oh, I have heard many stories about you."

"Probably all true," Niles laughed as his gaze wandered back across the room to CC once again.

"And how long have you been in love with her?" Stephen asked quietly.

The look on Niles' face softened as he answered quietly. "From the moment I opened the door to see my Brunette standing there," he turned back to Edward and Stephen. "Although I've only just recently admitted that to myself."

"CC is a brunette?"

Niles chuckled and shook his head. "No. However, she did not think anyone would take her seriously as a blonde, so when she showed up at the mansion that first day, she had long brown hair and was wearing the most ridiculous pair of glasses I had ever seen."

"I remember that period," Edward laughed and shuddered. "I was so glad when she decided to go back to being a blonde and invested in contacts. That is also, if I recall correctly, about the time I started hearing stories about the Butler from hell who lived to make her life miserable."

Niles smiled; a devilish glint in his eyes. "I still do."

The three men laughed.

At that moment, an older grey-haired gentleman walked up to them, and after greeting Edward and Stephen turned to introduce himself to Niles. "Randolph Steele."

Niles shook the man's hand firmly, feeling just a little in awe. Randolph Steele was one of the richest men in the country. Maxwell had been trying for years to get the man to invest in one of his plays to no avail. He'd even tried to get CC to go after the man to get him to invest. "Niles, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Steele."

"Niles? Maxwell Sheffield's butler?"

"Yes, sir."

"I've heard quite a lot about you from CC, young man."

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes. She's regaled Liney and I with tales about you quite a lot over the years."

"I see," Niles said with a note of apprehension.

Randolph laughed and clapped Niles on the shoulder. "Nothing too terribly bad, son, and I have no doubt that CC gave it all back to you and then some."

Niles grinned as he relaxed and nodded his head. "Oh yes she did, and does still. May I ask, sir, how you know CC?"

"I'm an old friend of her father's," Randolph answered. "My wife, Madeline," he gestured to the woman CC was still talking animatedly with, "and I are CC's godparents."

Niles nodded. "That explains a lot."

"And what is that?"

"Mr. Sheffield has tried for years to get CC to ask you to invest in one of their productions, but she's always refused to do it. I've often wondered both why he kept after her and why she wouldn't do it. Now, I know." Niles answered as he looked over at the tall blonde with a new respect.

In that moment, Niles wanted nothing more than to take CC in his arms.

"What is it, son?"

Without taking his eyes off of CC, Niles quietly answered Randolph. "I was just wishing the music was a little louder, that's all."

He heard the three men talking, but they were nothing more than background noise as his attention was focused completely on CC. A few moments later, it had grown quiet, and then the volume of the music seemed to increase. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see Randolph smiling at him.

"Go dance with your lady, son."

Niles grinned then with a nod, began walking toward CC.

* * *

CC frowned.

"What is it, CC?"

"They've turned the music up."

"I thought so. I wonder why they've done that." Madeline remarked and then her lips slowly curved up into a smile.

CC turned to see what had grabbed Madeline's attention and felt her own smile grow at the sight of Niles walking towards her.

"That is the look of a man on a mission," Madeline said softly.

CC nodded her agreement, wondering what he was up to. The look in his eyes was one of determination, and she felt a shiver of anticipation run down her spine. She got her answer seconds later when Niles stopped in front of her and reached for her hand.

"Dance with me," he said in a low voice and without waiting for her response, drew her into his arms and began to lead her across the floor.

"Niles!" CC gasped softly. "What are you doing?"

"If you don't know, I must be doing something wrong," Niles replied with a smirk. "Last time I looked, this was called dancing."

CC gave him a pointed look.

Niles sighed. "I wanted to hold you… to dance with you," he told her quietly, rubbing his thumb back and forth over her lower back. "Simple as that."

"Oh, Niles…" CC murmured, favouring him with a loving smile. "You really are an old romantic, aren't you?"

"Mmhmm," he nodded.

"Everyone is watching us though."

"Let them. They're just jealous."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I do," Niles replied. "The men are jealous that the sexiest woman in the room is in my arms, and the women are jealous that their men are not daring enough to give convention the finger and dance with them."

CC laughed. "I don't know about the sexiest…"

"I do," it came out as a low growl.

She swallowed and felt her body flush under his intense gaze… the heat she could see in his eyes… and in that moment, all she wanted to do was drag him out of the hall, back to their room and have her way with him.

As if he could read her mind, a small, knowing smile played on his lips and he drew her closer.

CC sighed contentedly as she propped her chin on his shoulder, resting her cheek against his, as he guided them along to the music. After several moments, she heard Niles chuckle.

"What?" She lifted her head.

"Look," he gestured with his chin around them.

CC glanced about the room and grinned to see Edward and Stephen had followed their example and were now in each other's arms, as were Randolph and Madeline, both couples dancing happily on the makeshift dance floor. She turned back to Niles and smiled with an amused shake of her head.

"I was thinking," Niles said after a few minutes.

"That makes for a nice change of pace." CC quipped with a smirk.

Niles gave her a mock glare and continued. "I know we were leaning towards doing the snowshoeing, but maybe we would be better off skiing." He brushed his fingers of the hand between them against her collarbone. "You're still healing; I don't want to chance you getting hurt again…" he told her then leered playfully at her. "Especially since, I've not had my way with you yet."

CC laughed. "Yet? That certain are you?"

Niles slid his hand to the small of her back and pulled her closer. "Yes."

She moaned softly and closed her eyes, resting her forehead against his. "You don't play fair."

Niles chuckled. "I don't remember promising you I would," he quoted her words from the night before back to her.

CC raised her head and met his eyes. Once again, the blue depths were swimming with amusement-laced desire. "So, skiing?" She asked, needing to break the tension even if it was the last thing she truly wanted to do.

"Yes."

"Did you bring the necessary clothing for skiing? I know, I didn't."

Niles shook his head. "I figured, if you're game, we can skip the history tour, and head into Stowe to buy ourselves some proper clothing to wear."

CC tilted her head thoughtfully then nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me. When do we make a break for it?"


	10. Chapter Nine

"Oh god, that was fun!"

Niles grinned at the delight on CC's face as they removed their skis. Seeing her this happy made him very glad they'd decided to go skiing instead of snowshoeing.

As planned, they'd skipped out on the history tour, and had taken a drive into Stowe where they'd purchased some appropriate clothing. While in town, they'd also taken a little time to walk around, both of them entranced by the quaint stores and houses… and simply enjoyed being in each other's company before they had to be back for dinner.

"I am so glad we decided to do this instead."

"I am, too."

"And you only wiped out twice," CC pointed out, her eyes dancing with amusement.

Niles glared at her, the sting softened by the smile still pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Happy to have provided you with a laugh."

"Oh, you did, thank you!"

He gave her a baleful look and took her equipment. "I'll be right back."

Ten minutes later, skis and poles returned, Niles stepped out of the equipment shed only find himself with a face full of snow. He heard CC's laughter ring out as he wiped the slushy mess away. He blinked the remaining flakes off his lashes to see CC standing before him, her eyes dancing with mirth.

"What was that for?" He asked, more amused than angry.

CC shrugged even as she reached out to grab another handful of the packy snow off the top of the fence beside her.

Niles gave her a warning look, as she formed the snowball then drew her arm back to throw it. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Good thing you're not me then," CC replied with a grin and threw the snowball, hitting him in the centre of his chest.

"I warned you," Niles said as he bent over and scooped up some snow and quickly formed it and threw it at her; catching her in the shoulder.

"This is war, Butler Boy!" CC exclaimed with a wicked grin and began to retaliate.

"Bring it on, Snow Queen!" Niles shouted back as he tossed two sloppy snowballs at her, one hitting her, the other landing at her feet.

"Is that all you've got?" CC taunted, throwing several, equally sloppy, snowballs his way, two of them hitting him square in the chest.

"Oh, you're in for it now," Niles growled and began to advance on her.

CC squealed, and took off running in the direction of the lodge.

Niles laughed, and gave chase.

"Give it up, old man," CC called over her shoulder at him, feigning to the right just as he reached out for her. "You'll never catch me!"

"Oh, I'll catch you all right!" Niles yelled back and dove at her.

* * *

Their laughter rang through the meadow as they landed in a tangle of arms and legs in the snow.

"Are you all right?"

CC, lying on her back with Niles sprawled out on top of her, smiled up into his grinning face. "Yes, I'm…" her voice trailed off as she became VERY aware of every, hard inch of him pressed against her body.

"CC?" Niles called her name again, his warm breath caressing her cheek.

"I'm… fine," she told him in a low voice, trying desperately to hide the sudden arousal she could feel building inside her. She was no longer aware of the cold snow beneath her… only of the heat of him above her.

"Are you sure?"

CC nodded.

Her hands were on his chest, and she could feel the rapid beating of his heart beneath her palm. She slowly slid them up, one hand coming to rest on his shoulder, the other reaching up to brush the lock of hair that had fallen on his forehead back into place.

"I am very all right."

She saw in his eyes the moment Niles realized the position they were in, and moaned when he shifted, pressing his hips into hers. The cold was apparently not having too big of an affect on him, if what she was feeling was any indication.

"CC…" his voice was thick with longing as his eyes dropped to her mouth.

CC unconsciously licked her lips.

She heard Niles growl softly then her eyes fluttered closed as he slowly began to lower his mouth to hers.

A soft hum escaped her when their lips finally met.

"Niles! CC!"

A deep voice called out their names, interrupting their kiss before they could do more than press their lips together.

CC turned her head away with a whimper of frustration.

"Oh! I'm sorry, you two! I… I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's all right, Edward." Niles said in a strained voice, making no move to get up, keeping her pinned beneath him. "What can we do for you?"

"Stephen wanted me to ask if you two would like to join us for lunch," Edward replied, and CC could hear the smile in his voice when he continued. "However, it looks to me like you have other things in mind."

Niles chuckled, and CC moaned softly as his body shook against hers. "CC?"

"Lunch would be fine," she answered him in a quiet voice.

"We'd love to, Edward." Niles told him.

"Great. We're heading to the Lounge right now."

"Sounds good, we'll be right behind you."

CC knew Edward was gone when Niles groaned and buried his face in her shoulder for a moment. She looked up at him when he raised his head, and he gave her a long-suffering look before he pushed himself off of her and got to his feet, holding his hands out to her.

With a sigh, CC placed her hands in his. Niles pulled her up hard and she stumbled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Before this weekend is over," Niles told her in a gravelly voice. "I AM going to kiss you properly."

"Oh, god, I hope so…" CC leaned her forehead against his.

Niles chuckled. "Come on, Edward and Stephen are waiting," he said and feathered his lips over hers before stepping out of her arms.

"You are such a tease," CC told him as he grinned at her. "But just remember, Hazel, I can make things so much…" she brushed her hand over the slight bulge in his pants, "…harder… on you."

Niles groaned and gave her a wry grin. "You always have, Babcock. You always have."

CC laughed as he grabbed her hand, and together they walked to the lodge for lunch."

* * *

**Today is going to be a two chapter day! Why? I dunno... just because. Later this afternoon, Chapter Ten will be up!**


	11. Chapter Ten

**As promised... a second chapter for today...**

* * *

"So," Niles called out as he slipped on his shirt and began to button it up. "How do you know Edward?"

"He's a friend of Noel's. Noel introduced him to Stephen." CC's voice came from the bathroom. The door was open a crack, allowing them to talk freely as each dressed for the evening's events. She popped her head out to look at him. "You do know Noel is gay, right?"

Niles looked over his shoulder at her and nodded, making a face.

"Made a pass at you, did he?"

"Yes."

CC laughed. "My big brother has good taste," she winked at him then slipped back into the lavatory, leaving the door slightly ajar once more. "Will it bother you if I wear heels?"

"No," Niles replied as he reached for his tie.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

Niles knew why she was asking. Some men just had a hard time being with a woman who was taller than them. Niles, however, was not one of those men. In her bare feet, CC was only an inch shorter than him. In her heels, depending on the height of the heel, she could be anywhere from two to three inches taller than him.

However, he liked her in heels. Liked how they made her already long legs look even longer. He'd lost count of the number of times he'd fantasized about those luscious limbs wrapped around his waist as he made love to her, her heels still on, digging into his back, urging him on…

Niles closed his eyes and groaned as he reached down to adjust himself.

"Need a hand with that?"

Niles slowly opened his eyes, and looked in the mirror to see CC standing behind him, her blue eyes dancing with a mixture of amusement and desire.

"…CC…" he rasped when she stepped closer, pressing herself again his back, and propped her chin on his shoulder. She covered his hand with hers, and Niles moaned at the sight of both of their hands cupping his hardening cock. "Baby, you're playing with fire…"

"I know…" CC murmured as she stroked his hand. "I love fire."

A low growl sounded deep in his throat.

Suddenly, he turned in her arms then spun them both around, pinning CC against the wall beside the mirror, and crashed his mouth down on hers.

Low moans filled the room as lips parted and tongues met in a passionate kiss.

Niles pressed his body hard against hers as he kissed her hungrily, his tongue mating frantically with hers. CC clutched at him, her hands gripping his sides tightly as she hooked her leg behind his knee and urged him closer. He complied, and slid his hand down her side and grasped her leg, lifting it higher, allowing him to press his arousal hard against her.

"Niles…" CC gasped when he pulled his mouth from hers and blistered a trail of hot kisses along her throat to her shoulder. He nipped her skin then laved the hurt with his tongue as he slowly made his way back to her lips.

"You are so hot, CC…" he murmured against her lips. "You are the only fire I want to play with."

CC arched into him. "…I want you," she moaned into his mouth.

Niles pulled his lips from hers and met her eyes. "I want you, too. But we…"

"Have a party to go to," she finished breathlessly.

"Yes."

"Could I…" she dropped her hands to his ass and pulled him even closer as she circled her hips against his. "…convince you to skip the party?"

Niles couldn't help but chuckle. "You probably could at that," he said as he released her leg then slowly stepped away from her. "Damn, you look gorgeous."

And she did.

The red dress she was wearing was short and flared, coming to just above her knees and showing off those fabulous long legs he'd been thinking about moments earlier, with a halter-style top that accentuated the fullness of her breasts.

Her skin was flushed, her lips swollen from his kisses, her eyes dark with desire… she looked utterly fuckable. Niles truly hated to use such a crude word to describe her… but no other word came to mind as he stared at her. And God, he wanted to do just that.

He shook his head.

No.

He didn't want to just fuck her.

Niles wanted to make love with her, and for that, they would need far more time than they had now. He reached up to brush his fingers against her cheek.

CC smiled knowingly and pushed herself away from the wall. "Finish tying your tie. I'm going to go freshen up my make up and then we'll leave. But tonight…"

"Tonight," he agreed as he watched her disappear back into the bathroom and turned back to the mirror to tie his bowtie. "Tonight," he promised his reflection.


	12. Author's Note!

**I am to that point with my fic where I simply want to post it all and be done with it. This happens often when I write... and you would think I'd have learned to simply just post a chapter a day right off the bat... but, I haven't yet.**

**Maybe one day.**

**But I doubt it. **

**So... I have decided that from today on, I shall post a chapter a day until finished, as I would like to focus my attention on the new fic I'm writing as well as the Christmas fic for EspoirDio's Advent Calendar! **

**There are Eighteen Chapters total... and we're on Chapter Ten.**

**I won't promise, however, that they will be posted every morning. Most will... but some won't be till the afternoon, and some, the evening. But they will be every day from today till Chapter Eighteen! **

**Chapter Eleven will be up a little later today!**

**...I am such a soft touch.**

**Also... let me once again say THANK YOU to those who have left comments... while I have not responded individually, please know that I TRULY appreciate all your kind words. You're all stars in my book!**

**Cheers,**

**~tay**


	13. Chapter Eleven

"Niles…" CC lifted her head from his shoulder as they swayed on the dance floor. She met his eyes. "Thank you."

"For what, sweetheart?"

A soft smile touched her lips. "I love it when you call me that," she admitted quietly.

"I love being able to call you that," he told her, his eyes full of tenderness as he leaned in and brushed his lips over hers. "I love being able to do that as well."

"Mmm… me too," CC hummed.

"So, why the thank you?"

"For being here with me this weekend, for making it so much fun…" she fingered the hair at the nape of his neck, and continued in a soft voice. "And for offering that truce… for that more than anything. I… I've wanted this… with you, for a long time now, Niles."

"So have I, CC…" Niles lifted the hand he was clutching to his chest to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. He nuzzled the back of her hand as he continued, "We forgot to work on potential backers."

"We've had other things on our minds," CC replied with a sly smile.

"We still do," Niles murmured, pulling her closer.

CC hummed her agreement.

"I still would have liked for you to have secured at least one investor though," he said.

"I know," she smiled. "But you know what… I'm not bothered by it." At the shocked look on his face, CC laughed. "I know… I know… I'm surprised, too." Her smile softened. "I've found something better than a new backer this weekend."

"Has the Ice Queen's heart finally melted?" Niles quipped, chuckling at the glare she shot him.

"Careful, Rubbermaid… it could very easily freeze up again," CC told him, the twinkle in her eyes taking the sting away from her threat.

"Ah, but then I would have the… challenge… of trying to melt it once again," he remarked, giving her a heated look as he circled his hips against hers, leaving her with little doubt as to just how he would go about… melting… her.

CC moaned.

"Seriously though," Niles said. "We still have some time. We could attempt to convince a couple of them to back the new show."

CC shook her head. "No," she told him. "Let Maxwell say what he will when we get home. I doubt that he was any more successful. Preston may have a soft spot for Nanny Fine, but after the last play he invested in flopped," she scowled at that. "I don't think he'll be too eager to invest again."

"Ignored your advice again, didn't he?"

She nodded.

Niles shook his head. "The man is a fool."

"You won't hear me arguing."

Niles grinned then a thoughtful look crossed his face and CC knew, before the words left his mouth, what he was going to ask her. "So, why don't you become a producer in your own right? You obviously have a better eye for what will work and what won't?"

"I've thought about it numerous times," CC admitted.

"So then why?"

Her fingers played with his collar as she simply held his gaze. She knew the moment he realized what she wasn't saying when his eyes grew wide then filled with affection, and another emotion that caused her heart to skip a beat then begin to race.

She was about to open her mouth when suddenly Edward appeared beside them. "Hey, you two, look up!"

Niles and CC groaned simultaneously and rolled their eyes but did as he asked. They both laughed when Edward's hand shot out over their heads, a sprig of mistletoe dangling from his fingers.

"It's tradition," he told them with a huge grin on his face. "You have to."

"Oh, what the hell!" CC said and wrapped her arms around Niles' neck, her mouth covering his in an ardent kiss. She felt, more than heard, Niles groan as she thrust her tongue into his mouth and moaned in return when he wound his arms about her waist and drew her closer.

"Let's really give'em a show, baby," Niles murmured against her lips a few moments later and slipped a hand into her hair. Before CC realized it, Niles' mouth was firmly on hers again and he was dipping her… bending her low over his arm and kissing her passionately.

They kissed long and hard, oblivious to everyone around them until the applause and whistles finally penetrated the haze of lust enveloping them. Niles slowly righted them and pulled his lips from hers. They stared at each other breathlessly and smiled.

"Now, that's how it's done!" Edward laughed, patting them both on the back before wandering off to do the same to another unsuspecting couple.

Niles pulled her closer and they resumed swaying to the soft music drifting around them. CC could feel his heart pounding against her chest, matching the rapid beating of her own as she rested her cheek against his.

"I think we can forgive him now for interrupting us this afternoon," Niles' voice sounded in her ear. She hummed her agreement.

"CC!"

She pulled back at the call of her name to see Randolph striding towards them, his lovely wife trailing after him.

"Good evening, Uncle Randolph. Aunt Madeline."

"That was some kiss, you two." Randolph said, and his wife nodded her agreement. Both of them were smiling broadly.

CC blushed as Niles answered, "Thank you, sir."

CC smacked him lightly on the arm. "Niles!"

He merely grinned at her, and CC found she was unable to keep the grin off her own face.

"I cannot tell you again how glad we are that you finally made it to one of our little weekends," Madeline said then turned to Niles. "And that you've brought such a charming, handsome man with you."

"Thank you," Niles said. "CC is quite charming, I agree… oomph…" he gasped when CC elbowed him in the stomach. "But handsome is not a word I would use to describe her."

"What word would you use?"

"Beautiful. Stunning," CC's eyes widened and filled with unshed tears as Niles spoke with quiet intensity. He slowly turned to look at her. "Perfect."

"…Niles…"

Her whisper of his name was drowned out by Madeline's delighted laugh. "CC, this man is a keeper."

"Yes, he is," CC said softly, tearing her gaze away from Niles reluctantly to smile at the older woman. "We've had a wonderful time."

"We've noticed," Randolph's eyes twinkled at her. "I do hope this means you'll be joining us next year as well."

CC glanced at Niles, and the two shared a smile before she turned her attention back to the other couple. "We'd like that."

"I'm glad to hear that," Randolph said then reached into his inner jacket pocket. "I have a little something for you."

CC's eyes widened when he held out a cheque.

It was well-known that Randolph Steele did not invest in Broadway shows. It was one of the reasons she had never bothered, in spite of Maxwell's pushing her to do so, to ask the older man to invest in any of Sheffield-Babcock Productions' plays.

"Uncle Randolph?"

The older man simply smiled enigmatically at her. "Don't question the why, CC… just accept it."

"Okay…" CC nodded, still in shock… and she hadn't even looked at the amount yet.

"We'll let you get back to dancing now," Randolph told them both. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Thank you, Mr. Steele." Niles said, shaking the older man's hand. He inclined his head towards Madeline. "Ma'am…"

"Randolph, Niles. Call me Randolph."

"Randolph," Niles inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Thank you."

Madeline embraced CC. "We've waited so long to see you this happy, Chastity. Niles is good for you. Don't let him go," the older woman whispered in her ear.

"I'm not planning to," CC whispered back.

"Good girl," Madeline said as she released her. She turned to Niles. "Good night, Niles. It's been a real pleasure meeting you."

"Likewise, Mrs. Steele."

She waggled a finger at him. "Madeline."

Niles chuckled. "Madeline."

"Better."

The older couple smiled at them both then turned and moved across the dance floor, hand in hand.

CC watched her godparents walk away. "I can't believe it." She looked down at the cheque in her hand then up into Niles' smiling face. She held the cheque out to him. "Will you put this in your pocket for me?"

"Don't you want to see how much it is?"

"Yes, but it'd be tacky to do that here."

Niles grinned at her as he folded the cheque, and slipped it into his inner jacket pocket. He was just reaching out to pull her back into his arms when they were approached by Edward and Stephen as well as two other couples they'd spent some time with over the weekend.

Fifteen minutes later, just the two of them once again, and with a huge smile on her face, CC handed Niles three more cheques. He slipped them into his pocket along with the one from Randolph then, finally, drew her back into his arms and began to lead her across the dance floor.

"Congratulations," he said and brushed his lips over hers. "I knew you could do it."

"Thank you, Niles," CC beamed at him then did a happy little dance in his arms.

Niles chuckled and shook his head in amusement then pulled her closer. "I am glad to have you all to myself again," he told her after several moments.

CC laid her head on his shoulder. "I feel the same way," she sighed happily.

The rest of room fell away as they swayed to the music; their arms wrapped around each other, holding each other close. With every moment that passed, the sexual tension that had been smouldering between them since they left their room earlier that evening began to flare to life once again.

As yet another song ended, CC felt Niles press his mouth to her ear. "I don't know about you," his low voice was filled with unmistakable desire. "But I am ready to call it a night."

CC raised her head. The hunger she saw in his eyes sent a hot flash of need through her to centre between her thighs. She moaned and felt her panties grow damp. She nodded wordlessly.


	14. Chapter Twelve

CC and Niles stumbled into the room, locked in a heated embrace; their mouths fused together. They fell back against the door as it closed and CC moaned as Niles pressed his body hard against her.

They kissed hungrily for several minutes before pushing themselves off the door and making their way across the room.

"I want you…" Niles rasped, his lips kissing along her jaw to her ear as he gripped her hips and ground his arousal against her.

CC moaned and made quick work of his jacket, releasing the buttons and pushing it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor before her fingers began attacking his shirt. She shivered when she felt his hands glide up her back to finger the collar of her dress.

"CC," he growled against her ear. "How do I get this blasted thing undone?"

"Let me help you out there, Butler Boy," she said as she stepped out of his arms.

Her eyes locked with his, CC reached behind her and lowered the zipper on the back of her dress then began to slowly gather up the skirt. She drew the garment up and off her body, shaking her hair back into place as she dropped the dress to the floor.

CC stood before him, wearing nothing but her red strapless bra, matching panties and her heels. She watched Niles' eyes drop then slowly travel back up her body. She watched the lust rise in the blue depths as he stepped closer.

"Do you know how sexy this is?" Niles asked as he hooked his finger in the suspender of her garter and tugged gently.

She didn't have time to respond as he pulled her back into his arms, kissing her with an almost desperate passion and began to, once again, walk them towards the bed. When the backs of her legs hit the mattress, CC sank onto the turned down covers, pulling Niles with her.

They kissed hungrily, low moans filling the room as Niles settled his hips in the cradle of her thighs. CC grasped his face in her hands, and held his mouth to hers as she loosely wrapped her legs around him; a husky growl of his name escaping her when Niles pressed closer.

CC pulled her mouth from his; dragging in some much needed oxygen. "Niles…" she whimpered as he nipped lightly at her neck, his tongue darting out to soothe the mild hurt before moving lower. "…yes…" she hissed when he took her nipple into his mouth, suckling her through the lace.

She arched beneath him when she felt his hand slip under her and groaned her approval when he undid the hook on her bra. He released her breast from his mouth only long enough to yank the lingerie from in between them and toss it away then wrapped his lips around the hard point once again.

"Oh god, Niles!" CC cried out as his tongue swirled around her nipple, his hand cupping and squeezing her other breast in time with the steady suction of his mouth. She fisted her hand in his hair when he released her and trailed hot open-mouthed kisses over her chest to take her other breast in his mouth.

Wanting… needing… to feel more of him, to feel his hot skin against hers, CC began to pull at his shirt. "Baby, you are overdressed for his party," she told him when she finally managed to pull his shirttails free from the waist of his pants. "Niles… please…"

With a final, teasing nip to the berried point, Niles released her nipple and brought his mouth to hers. He kissed her hard then pushed himself up so that he was resting on his haunches between her thighs; her legs still loosely wrapped around him, and raked his eyes over her.

"Damn, but you are beautiful!" He told her in a low rough voice.

CC flushed under the heat of his gaze. Never before had any man looked at her as Niles was looking at her now. His eyes held a mixture of appreciation, desire, lust and… an emotion that made her heart both skip a beat and begin to race.

"How did I get so lucky?" He asked, and she gasped when he reached out to trace a line from her lips, along her throat, down between her breasts and over her stomach, stopping only when he reached the top of her panties.

"…Niles…" she lifted her hips into his touch when both of his hands slid along her thighs to her knees then back, his thumbs rubbing teasingly over her very wet panties before he cupped her fully.

"God, you're so hot…" he murmured as he pressed his hand firmer against her. "And so very wet. I can't wait to be inside you, CC…"

"Well, the sooner we lose these," she reached out and unsnapped his pants, and began to lower his zipper. "The sooner we'll both get our wish."

Niles grinned as he began to unbutton his shirt.

CC returned his smile as she parted the material then reached out to stroke his lower belly before slipping her hand inside his pants to cup him through his boxers. He thrust into her hand as her fingers learned the shape of him. He was long, thick and, "…so hard, Niles…" CC moaned and suddenly sat up, her mouth seeking his as she continued to stroke him through his underwear.

"CC…" he groaned and reached between them to pull her hand out of his pants. "If you keep that up, witch, this will be over before it starts."

CC chuckled and ducked her head to bite gently at his collarbone as she worked his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. She tossed it aside and ran her hands over his bare chest, curling her fingers in the light dusting of hair before wrapping her arms around him; pressing her chest to his.

They moaned at the contact of skin on skin.

CC sought out his mouth, kissing him voraciously as they fell back onto the bed. She arched into him, rubbing her breasts against his chest, loving the feel of his chest hair abrading her hard nipples.

"I want you…" she whispered into his mouth as she trailed her hands down his back and slipped her hands inside his pants, under his boxers, to grab his rear and pull him closer.

"And I you…" Niles replied as he rocked against her.

The sudden ringing of the phone startled them both.

"Noo…" CC gasped in frustration as they both turned to glare at the offending object. "Ignore it," she said, cupping his cheek and bringing his lips back to hers.

Niles nodded and resumed kissing her just as the phone finally stopped.

"See!" She grinned as she began to push at his pants, wanting them gone… to feel every inch of his naked body against hers. She'd just managed to get his pants down past his hips when the phone began to ring again. "Son of a bitch!"

"Who the hell would be calling this late?" Niles asked breathlessly.

Their eyes met.

"Maxwell." They said together, and CC groaned.

Niles lowered his head to rest his forehead against hers. "We should answer it, it could be an emergency."

Not trusting her voice at that moment, CC nodded then whimpered when Niles shifted, stretching out to grab the handset. "Hello? Hello, sir. Obviously, we're here. If you didn't think we would be in the room, why did you call?"

CC couldn't help but smirk as Niles rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Miss Babcock is here. One moment, sir."

CC groaned softly. Talking to Maxwell was the last thing she wanted to do at this particular moment. She met Niles' eyes when he turned back to her and held out the phone, and saw that he felt the same way.

"Yes, Maxwell, what can I do for you?" CC said rather abruptly into the phone. "You couldn't wait till we got back?" She gave Niles an incredulous look and watched as he shook his head knowingly.

She moaned softly when Niles suddenly levered himself off of her to stand beside the bed. She sat up quickly and grabbed his hand; pulling the phone away from her mouth. "Don't go!"

Niles cupped her cheek. "I won't be gone long," he told her quietly and leaned down to give her a quick kiss. "Finish your conversation, and then we'll finish what we started."

CC slid her hand to the back of his head and brought his mouth back to hers and kissed him hard before letting him go. She brought the phone back to her ear. "What? Sorry, no, Maxwell, I didn't catch that."

As she listened to her business partner prattle on about Preston Collier's benefit, CC sighed. She spotted Niles' shirt beside her on the bed, and reached out to grab it. She pulled it on, and a soft smile touched her lips as his scent enveloped her.

"Really?" She remarked absently to something Maxwell said, her attention less on her phone conversation and more on the half-naked man moving about their room. When he disappeared into the bathroom, CC sighed and curled up on the bed, laying her head on the pillow.

The next thing she became aware of was Niles' voice.

"No, sir, it's Niles. She fell asleep. No, sir, she is most certainly NOT drunk!"

She could hear the anger in Niles' voice, but kept her eyes shut.

"She had one glass of wine with dinner, and that is all." There was a pause. "Of course I am certain!"

She heard Niles sigh then continue in a patronizing tone.

"She's tired because we've had a busy weekend," he told the man on the other end of the phone. "Let me ask you, sir, did Mister Collier invest in your new play? Mmhmm… were you able to get any new investors?"

Even without opening her eyes, CC could see the smirk on Niles' face as he hummed knowingly.

"Miss Babcock managed to get almost five hundred thousand dollars for the new show. Because that is what she does, and she is good at what she does! And after all these years, you should bloody well know that!"

'Niles!' Her mind gasped that he'd actually said that to Maxwell. She was also surprised by the amount on the cheques, having been too busy earlier to look at them.

"Now, it's late, and I am tired as well. We will see you tomorrow evening, sir. Good night."

CC heard him switch off the phone and place it back in its cradle, mumbling to himself about ungrateful, oblivious employers, and couldn't help but smile softly. She jumped slightly when she felt his hands on her thigh and opened her eyes to peer at him through her lashes.

"Niles?"

"Ssh…" he said softly as she felt him release the catch on her garter and roll her stocking down her leg before coaxing her onto her back to do the same with the other one.

She sighed sleepily when she felt him reach up under his shirt which she still wore, and lifted her hips at his urging so that he could tug her garter belt down and off and then felt the covers being pulled up over her. She curled up on her side once again and was vaguely aware of the room growing dark behind her lids.

Moments later, CC felt the bed dip and then she was being pulled into Niles' arms.

"Mmm…" she hummed happily when he moulded his body to hers, and snuggled back against his chest as he wrapped his arm around her, resting his hand on her stomach. "I'm sorry…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for," his voice was soft and low in her ear. "We will have another chance," he slid his hand up to cup her breast through the shirt. "I promise."

CC felt her nipple harden under the heat of his touch and moaned softly. "Mmm… yes we will," she agreed and circled her ass against him.

"Temptress," she could hear the smile in his voice. "Let's get some sleep. It's a long drive home."

"Okay…" she said sleepily.

CC listened to the sound of him breathing, felt the rise and fall of his chest against her back, and felt more at peace than she could ever remember feeling.

"Niles…"

"Mmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For what you said to Maxwell."

"You're welcome. He shouldn't have made that comment."

"I'm not used to you defending me."

"I think you had better start getting used to it."

"I'll try."

"See that you do."

CC snorted softly and felt Niles hug her tighter in response.

They grew quiet, each of them slowly drifting off.

"I'm glad you stayed with me…" she murmured and snuggled back against him, covering his hand with hers.

"Oh, sweetheart…" Niles released her breast and laced his fingers with hers. "There is no other place in the world I would rather be than right here holding you."


	15. Chapter Thirteen

"It's really coming down."

At the sleepy voice, Niles glanced in the review mirror to watch as CC pushed herself up on the seat and ran a hand through her sleep tousled hair.

"Have a nice nap?"

"Mmm… it was okay," she answered, and Niles heard her move. He smiled when he felt her hand rest on his shoulder. Her voice was soft at his ear as she repeated her earlier words. "It really is coming down, isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm all right."

"Are you really?" She asked as she slid her hand down a little and lightly stroked his chest for a moment before bringing her hand back up.

"Well, to be honest, I could do with a stop soon. I am starting to get a little droopy-eyed, and my butt is a little numb."

"Maybe we should have stayed at the lodge."

"We'll be fine, CC." Niles told her. "I will pull over at the first rest stop I see and rest for a bit." He lifted his shoulder as he tilted his head slightly, capturing her hand between them. "I promise."

"Good," CC said, turning her hand over to cup his cheek when he lowered his shoulder. She traced her fingers over his ear before resting her hand back on his shoulder. "How long have we been on the road anyway?"

"A little over four hours," he answered.

"We should be coming up to that little restaurant we stopped at on our way up then, shouldn't we?"

"We passed that a little while ago."

"Do you want me to drive for a bit? Give you a chance to catch a short nap?"

Niles shook his head. "But thank you for the offer."

"If you change your mind, let me know."

"I will."

"See that you do, Rochester." CC stroked her finger along his jaw.

Niles chuckled and noticed out of the corner of his eye as she propped her chin on her arm, leaving her hand on his shoulder. He smiled at that, pleased more than he could say that she felt so comfortable touching him so freely. He knew it wasn't something that came easy to her.

They'd come so far this weekend. Much further than he'd hoped they would when he'd proposed that truce.

'Though not as far as either one of would have liked last night,' he thought to himself, silently cursing Max's lousy timing.

He'd loved falling asleep with CC in his arms. Holding her had been a delight to his senses… she was all soft curves and warmth, her body fitting perfectly to his, the scent of her filling his every breath… it'd been a dream come true, and the best night's sleep he'd had in years. There had been no awkwardness… no fighting for blankets, no competing for room in the bed… they'd simply remained in each other's arms, in the centre of the mattress the entire night.

Years of waking early had conditioned him to do so even when he wasn't required to, and this morning had been no exception. However, instead of grumbling at his internal alarm clock, Niles had thanked it, as he'd woken up with CC still in his arms… and was able to take the time to simply enjoy holding her.

They'd shifted throughout the course of the night, as expected, and he had opened his eyes to find CC draped over him; her head pillowed on his chest, her arm around his waist, and one long, smooth leg curled between his, pressed against his morning erection.

It had been a delicious way to greet the morning.

He'd simply laid there and held her. Listened to her breathe. Listened to the various little sounds she'd made… the soft sighs and murmurs as well as the gentle snorts; the latter having given him no end of amusement.

When she'd finally stirred, her body stretching out along his, and opened her eyes to smile sleepily at him, Niles had felt his heart nearly burst and had known for certain in that moment, that he was head over heels in love with her, and always would be.

_"Morning…" CC gave him a sleepy smile as she stretched up to brush a soft kiss to his lips. _

_"Morning," Niles replied returning her gentle kiss. "Sleep well?" _

_"Mmhmm," she murmured as she snuggled back into his arms, tucking her head under his chin. _

_"You're not planning to go back to sleep are you?" _

_"I'm seriously thinking about it," CC told him as she rubbed her cheek against his chest. "You are very comfortable." _

_Niles chuckled. _

_"Unless," she reached down and cupped him through his boxers, "you can think of something else we can do." _

_"CC…" Niles groaned as she slowly stroked his length through the cotton. _

_"Something on your mind, Niles?" CC asked with a teasing lilt in her voice then squealed when she suddenly found herself sprawled out on top of him. _

_"Witch!" Niles growled as he held tight to her hips, raising his head and capturing her mouth in a hungry kiss. _

_"I knew you'd come," CC pulled her mouth from his and pushed herself up so that she was straddling him. "…up…" she circled her hips against him. "…with something." _

_Niles grinned as he ran his hands up her bare thighs, slipping beneath the tails of his dress shirt. "With you," he thrust up under her. "Always." _

_CC moaned as she reached up and slowly began to unbutton her shirt. "Care to finish what we started last night?" _

_"God, yes!" Niles nodded as his fingers slid beneath the lacy edge of her panties, teasing them both with a barely there caress of her soft curls. CC gasped and pressed harder against him as she released the final button on the shirt. Niles' eyes narrowed as she left the shirt on, allowing it to drape open, giving him small glimpses of her breasts. "You are such a tease," he told her with a smirk as he lifted his hand up to cup the full mounds. _

_"And you love every moment of it…" _

_"I do," Niles agreed, his fingers twisting and pulling her nipples into hard points. _

_CC grinned as she slipped her hands beneath his t-shirt and began to push it up, gently raking her nails over his chest as she went until she reached his shoulders. _

_They groaned simultaneously when the phone rang. _

_"Oh god…" CC collapsed onto his chest and buried her face in his neck. "If that's Maxwell again, I swear to God that I am going to kill him when we get home." _

_"Get in line," Niles told her as he reached for the phone. "Hello? Good morning, Sir…"_

Niles shook his head at the memory.

"I know what you're thinking."

Niles shivered at the warm breath in his ear. He hadn't realized she'd shifted closer. "And what am I thinking?"

"About how we are going to make Maxwell pay."

Niles laughed. "In a manner of speaking, yes, I was."

CC's hand slid down his chest once again. "I wish we'd made love, too…" she whispered and pressed a soft kiss to his ear. "Last night and this morning."

"We'll get our chance, CC…" he told her as he lifted one hand from the steering wheel to lay it over hers on his chest.

That's when Niles felt it.

Felt the tires slip.

Suddenly the limo fish-tailed… spun out of control and careened off the side of the road.


	16. Chapter Fourteen

A low groan echoed through the eerily quiet town car.

Niles shifted and groaned again as he slowly opened his eyes, seeing nothing but snow and branches through the windows. 'We went off the road,' he realized.

"CC!"

He fumbled with the seatbelt and once released from the restraint, he spun around in the seat calling her name again. Seeing her lying on the floor in the back, Niles quickly climbed over the seat and moved to her side.

"CC," he ran his hands over her, checking for any external injuries before slowly turning her over into his arms. "Sweetheart, wake up."

CC moaned as she stirred, her eyes slowly fluttering open.

"There you are," Niles breathed a sigh of relief when her eyes met his and smiled. "Are you hurt?"

CC shook her head after a moment or two and with his help, sat up. She leaned over and peered out of the window. "Oh god… not again!" She looked back at him. "What happened?"

"I think we hit a patch of black ice," Niles answered. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Good," he said, relief in his voice as he moved from her side, over to the driver's side passenger door. "I'm going to see if I can get out of the car… assess our situation, see if there's a chance we can get back on the road."

"Do you really think it's a possibility?"

"I hope so." He leaned his head against the window as he reached for the door handle, pulling on it as he pushed against the door. He frowned then slid over to the other door, doing the same thing. "Damn."

"What is it?"

"The doors won't open," he answered as he inched his way to the front of the limo.

"Why not?"

"From what I can see, we're up against a bank on one side, and a tree on the other," Niles told her then crawled over the seat.

"Did you just climb over the seat?"

Niles just gave her a look. "Yes, I did, and don't you dare laugh."

"Wouldn't dream of it," she smiled sweetly at him and batted her eyes.

Niles shook his head as he tried the passenger door. He pulled on the handle and pushed with his shoulder, but it wouldn't give. He tried again before sliding over to the driver's side and trying that door as well.

He sighed.

"No luck?"

"No."

"So, we're stuck in here?"

"It appears that way," he told her as he tried starting the car, hoping maybe he'd be able to just drive them out. When the engine wouldn't turn over, he shook his head and reached over for his jacket and pulled his cellphone out of the pocket. He flipped it open.

"Are you getting a signal?"

"No. But I didn't think I would."

"Well, that's just great!" CC snapped.

Niles' eyes narrowed at her tone as he crawled back over the seat into the back with her.

"Now what in the hell are we supposed to do?"

"CC…"

"You were the one who insisted on driving in this blizzard, Rudolph, not me."

"What blizzard, Mrs. Claus?"

"That blizzard!" CC gestured to the heavily falling snow outside the windows.

"That's not a blizzard. It's just snowing."

"I wanted to stay at the lodge one more night, but no… you were just so anxious to go home." She paused and Niles saw a flicker of doubt in her blue eyes behind the anger and fear. "I guess you…"

"CC…" there was a note of warning in his voice.

"You…" she continued in a suddenly shaky voice as if she hadn't heard him, "…you were just anxious for our little truce to be ov…"

Niles' mouth crashed down on hers, effectively ending the argument.


	17. Chapter Fifteen

CC moaned and pushed at his shoulders. "This isn't going to work," she protested weakly against his lips.

"What isn't?" He took her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged gently.

"This…" she placed her hand on his chest, her fingers curling in his shirt.

"Yes it is," Niles pulled her back against him.

"No…" her fingers began working at the buttons on his shirt. "You're just trying to distract me because I was winning the argument," she said in between kisses.

"What argument? I wouldn't call that an argument," he said, dipping his head to rain soft kisses down her neck.

She gasped when she felt his mouth latch onto the smooth skin where her shoulder and neck met; sucking and biting gently. "What would you call it then?"

Niles raised his head and gave her a heated look. "Foreplay," he told her then covered her mouth again, his lips devouring hers.

She moaned under the delectable assault then, once again, pushed at his shoulders. "Niles…"

Niles released her lips and pulled back to meet her eyes. "CC…" he sighed deeply. "All right, you were right; I was the one who insisted on leaving the lodge and driving home."

CC gave a startled squeak of surprise when he grasped her by the waist and pulled her forward into his lap so that she was straddling him on the long bench in the back of the limo. Her fingers clenched in the material of his shirt as she met his eyes; surprised at how utterly unguarded they were to her in this moment.

"But you were wrong about the reason why," he told her in a soft voice; one hand reaching up to cup her cheek, the other curling around her bottom. "I never want our truce to end."

"Oh, Niles…" CC whispered her eyes growing moist. She sniffled and cocked her head to the side. "You do mean our modified truce, right?"

Niles chuckled and pulled her head down to his so that their foreheads were resting against each other. "Of course."

CC allowed the tiniest of smiles to play at the corners of her mouth. "Good…" she lifted her hands to cradle his face, feathering her lips over his. A soft moan escaped her when Niles' hand dropped from her cheek to join his other hand on her rear. "Niles…"

"…mmm?"

"Baby, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Niles pulled back to give her a brilliant smile even as he pulled her closer. "Oh yeah…"

CC moaned again and rocked against the telltale bulge pressing against her centre. "That we should…"

"…take advantage of this golden opportunity…"

"Mmhmm…"

"That's my girl…"

CC gave him a broad smile before crushing her mouth to his. She wrapped her arms around his head, her fingers threading into his thick hair as their tongues met in a frantic dance. She ground herself against him, reveling in the deep groan she heard and felt rumble through his chest.

She felt him tug her blouse from the waistband of her skirt, and gasped when his cool hands made contact with her bare skin; his fingers trailing up along her spine to release the hooks on her bra.

Niles pulled his mouth from hers and nipped at her chin as he slipped his hands between them and quickly unbuttoned and removed her blouse; tossing it along with her bra to the floor of the town car and taking her breasts in his hands.

"Niles!" CC hissed as his cold fingers teased her nipples into hard, aching points. "Your hands are cold…"

Niles chuckled. "I know…" he dipped his head, nuzzling his face between her breasts. "But you're so…" he laved the smooth skin with his tongue. "…hot."

CC arched into him, her hands fisting tightly in his hair when he moved and took one of her nipples in his mouth. She felt her world tilt and before she knew it, she was on her back, Niles' hard body pinning her to the seat.

"So bloody hot!" Niles growled around her breast as he worked a hand between them and under her skirt to cup her sex.

"Oh god…" CC groaned as he stroked her through her very wet panties and lifted her hips into his touch while she fought to remove his shirt; just wanting it gone. "Niles…" she tugged at the shirt which she was prevented from removing by his arms. "Help me…"

Niles pulled his hands from her body, and rose up on his knees over her to shuck the offending garment. He tossed it aside and grinned down at her when fingers immediately began to work at his belt. "Anxious?"

"Damn right!" She responded with a wicked smile as she unbuckled it, released the button on his pants and began to lower his zipper. She slid her hand inside his pants. "I want you inside of me, Niles…" she stroked him through his boxers, much like she had that morning. "No more waiting. Please. We can go slow later… right now; I just need you too much."

CC watched his eyes darken and felt him surge in her hand as he nodded. She allowed him to remove her hand and she watched, feeling her arousal grow as he pushed his pants and boxers down over his hips, his erection springing free. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. She knew how he felt in her hand, but seeing him… so thick, so hard… CC groaned and felt a rush of wetness flow to her centre.

"No…" he batted her hand away when she reached out for him. "If you touch me now, I'll come before I'm where we both want me," he told her as he sat back on the seat to quickly rid himself of his shoes, socks and pants.

As he did that, CC reached under her to undo the button and lower the zipper on her then began to the push it over her hips. She'd just reached her thighs when she felt Niles' hands join hers.

"Let me…" his voice was deep, husky with arousal as he took over and pulled her skirt down off her legs. "Let me just say, once again, how very much I love that you wear nylons and not pantyhose," he said as he ran his hands up her stocking clad legs, caressing her thighs before slipping his fingers beneath her garter belt to tug at her panties. "But these need to go."

She gasped when he ripped them off of her and tossed them onto the ever-growing pile of clothes.

"…CC…" his fingers combed softly through her damp curls.

"Niles!" CC cried out when he lowered his head and covered her sex with his mouth. "Ooh… god…" she moaned as he opened her with his fingers, and delved his tongue inside her, kissing her deeply. She heard and felt him groan as he sucked at her clit, lapping at the sensitive nub with his tongue, over and over, until she was writhing under his assault.

But as much as she was enjoying having him go down on her.

And good god was she ever.

This is not how CC wanted to come the first time with Niles.

She wanted him inside her, hard and throbbing. Wanted to feel him stretching and filling her, feel his body covering hers as he moved within her. She wanted to see his eyes, watch his face as they came… feel him come inside her…

CC groaned and reached down to grab a fist full of his hair and pulled. "Niles… baby, I need you inside me… right now. No more waiting, please."

Niles lifted his head enough to meet her eyes, and CC swallowed as she watched, and felt, his tongue continue licking her. He nodded once, and then with a final deep plunge of his tongue inside her, he crawled up and covered his body over hers.

CC moaned as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, relishing the feel of finally having his naked body fully against hers. "Niles…" she sighed happily as he settled his hips between her thighs, his erection nestling against her swollen folds. She kissed his shoulder. "You feel so good."

"So do you…" Niles replied softly into her ear. "CC…" he lifted his head to meet her eyes. "I've dreamt of this with you for so long."

CC felt her eyes fill with tears as she held his gaze and grasped his face in her hands. "I love you, Niles…" her voice broke as she whispered the words she'd long held in her heart. "I love you so much."

"Oh, CC… my CC…" Niles shifted onto his elbows, his large hands framing her face. "I love you, too."

She lifted her mouth to his and brushed a loving kiss over his lips. "Be with me now…" she told him and reached between them to wrap her cool fingers around his length, positioning him where she needed.

"Yes…" Niles nodded and slowly pressed inside her.

"Oh… god… Niles…" CC moaned loudly as he gradually sank inside her.

"Damn, you feel good," Niles groaned as he sheathed himself fully within her.

"So do you," she slid her hands down and up his back.

"You're so hot," he thrust gently; eliciting soft mewls of pleasure from her. "So… tight," Niles leaned his forehead against hers when she tightened her inner walls around him. "Good god, woman, are you trying to kill me?"

CC gave a deep, husky laugh and flicked her tongue out against his lips. "What do you think, Butler Boy?" She clenched around him once more then moaned loudly when he thrust against her.

"I think you are," he pushed up onto his elbows as he withdrew then slid back inside her. "But what a way to go!"

"Mmm… oh yes…" CC hummed as Niles began to move with purpose, withdrawing and sinking back inside her over and over. "Niles… so good…"

Neither one felt the cool air in the car as they made love, their bodies rocking against each other… thrusting, driving, pushing… both of them seeking that moment of ultimate bliss.

Without warning, she cried out his name, a small but intense orgasm crashing over her. She tightened around him - inside and out – as the pleasure rushed through every nerve in her body.

"Niles…" CC arched under him, rubbing her breasts against his chest as he continued to drive into her. She slid a hand up to cup his cheek, the other gripping his shoulder as she felt the pleasure growing once again. "…oooh yes…"

"CC…" Niles feathered a breathless kiss over her lips then grabbed her hands and pinned them to the seat above her head as he began to move faster.

"Oh yes…" CC whimpered. "Oh god… Niles… oh god yes… I… I'm…"

"I know…" Niles panted as he pulled almost fully out of her.

"Oh god…" CC moaned when he thrust back inside her, grinding his pelvis against hers. "Niles… so good…"

"CC… Baby… I'm not going to last much longer," he told her with hard thrust, causing her to cry out. "You feel too damned good."

"So do you…" she gasped, pulling against the grip of his hands. "Niles…" she tried once again to free her hands. "Baby… please…"

Niles shook his head. "Come first…" he told her as he began to rock harder and faster into her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Niles…"

"Come for me again, CC…"

She cried out again as he drove into her; a delicious sense of eagerness gripping her. She could feel every glorious inch of him sliding in and out of her with every thrust; the pleasure growing even more intense.

"Oh god… Niles… so close…"

"Then come…"

All of a sudden, CC screamed his name as the pulsing spasms exploded and spread through her body in fire hot waves. "Niles… oh, Niles…" she shuddered ceaselessly as the pleasure continued to ripple outward.

"So bloody sexy…" Niles growled as he released her hands.

CC immediately wrapped her arms around him and pulled his body hard against hers. "Your turn…" she whispered and clenched her inner walls around his shaft. "Come for me, Niles…"

Niles groaned. He slid his arms beneath her, one hand curling around her shoulder, the other threading into her hair as he continued to drive into her; pressing deeper with each time.

"That's it…" CC told him breathlessly as she raked her nails down his back, delighting in the deep growl of her name. "Come, Niles… I want to feel you come inside me…"

"Oh yeah…" Niles thrust into her several more times before CC felt his body tense and moments later, he cried out her name as he came hard, his hips jerking against hers. "CC… oh god…"

"Mmm…" she hummed, feeling him throb within her as his essence bathed her womb, filling her with a warmth far beyond the physical. She held him to her as his body relaxed and he nestled into her embrace; his hips continuing to rock against hers, prolonging the pleasure for them both.

"I love you," he murmured against the damp skin of her throat.

"I love you, too…" CC whispered back and nuzzled his temple, her hands stroking the damp skin of his back as she lowered her legs from around his hips to wrap loosely about his legs. "That was… wonderful."

"Well worth the wait," Niles agreed, dropping a kiss to her shoulder before he raised his head. He smiled down at her. "But then I knew you would be."

CC blushed but couldn't help but feel elated at his response. She reached up to cup his cheek, wanting to tell him again how much she loved him - her heart fairly bursting with feeling for the man whose body was still intimately joined with hers – but she feared smothering him. While she'd never uttered those words to another man before, never having felt quite this way about any of her past lovers, CC also knew she had a tendency towards being clingy, which was a direct result of feeling unwanted and unloved as a child.

But with Niles, it was different.

She wanted Niles to know, to never doubt her love for him, especially after all the years they'd spent baiting each other. She wanted him to know that this was more than just a fling for her.

"I love you."

CC blinked and a brilliant smile spread across her face as his words broke into her thoughts. He was looking down at her, a broad smile on his face, his eyes bright with a tenderness that stole her breath away.

"You're probably going to get sick of hearing me say it, but I can't help myself. I just love you so much, CC, I never want you to doubt that." He shifted, rolling them onto their sides on the narrow bench, making certain that CC's back as against the seatback. He reached down behind him to grab the blanket from the floor of the limo and covered them with it before he gave her his full attention once again. "I've spent so many years teasing you; insulting you… playing pranks on you, when all I've wanted to do is take you in my arms and make love to you. So now, to make up for all of that, I plan to tell you, every chance I get, how much I love you."

"Niles…" her breath hitched when he brought his hand up to wipe the tears that had fallen to her cheek without her realizing it. Her smile softened and she grasped his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. "I will never get tired of hearing you tell me you love me. I…" she shook her head. "I was just thinking along the same lines as you. I want to tell you I love you every moment I possibly can but…"

"But what?"

"I'm afraid you'll think I'm smothering you, and I… I don't ever want… Niles, I've never said those words to anyone before. To be honest, I have never felt quite this way before," CC answered. At the wide-eyed look he gave her, she smiled. "I have been in love, but that was years ago, when I was younger, and never like this. What I feel for you, Niles… I… I can't even put it into words."

"A little scary, isn't it?"

"Yes," she breathed a sigh of relief that he understood. Somehow, she'd known he would.

"It's been a long time since I've been in a relationship, and I'm afraid of doing something to screw this up," Niles told her.

"Me too," CC whispered. She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. "So, then we just take this one day at a time, hold tight to how we feel, and just trust each other, I guess."

"Yes," Niles nodded. "And just so you know… you can never smother me. Not even with a pillow," he winked at her. "I can think of nothing I would love better than to be the centre of your world… subject to all your attention. After all, I've been that for the last twenty years… the only difference now, is that I am allowed to kiss you and make love to you."

"Oh, Niles…"

They shared a sweet kiss until CC suddenly shivered. "Ooh… it's gotten quite chilly in here."

"Yes it has," Niles agreed. He brushed a quick kiss over her lips then slipped from under the blanket to kneel on the limousine's floor.

"What are you doing?" CC asked, watching him as he walked on his knees the couple of feet to the second bench seat and reached under it to pull out a small duffel bag. "What's that?"

"Extra blankets," Niles told her with a grin as he made his way back to her. "After what happened to you, Mr. Sheffield and Miss Grace last week, I decided to be prepared for any emergency that may come up."

CC smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you were a Boy Scout when you were little."

Niles laughed as he pulled two thick blankets out of the canvas bag and spread them out over her. "Better?"

"A little," CC nodded.

"Good."

CC held the corner of the blankets up in invitation. "Now, get your ass back under here with me before you freeze."

"Yes, ma'am!" Niles tossed off a quick salute then slipped back under the blankets with her.

CC gasped when his cold body pressed against hers.

"Sorry."

"It's all right," she told him as she wrapped herself around him, trying to warm him back up. A smirk played over her lips when she felt his member twitch against her. She slipped her hand between them and wrapped her fingers around him, stroking slowly. "Mmm… it feels like part of you is warming up pretty quickly."

Niles chuckled. "I told you you were hot stuff…"

CC laughed outright and maneuvered them so that she was lying on top of him. "You know…" she rubbed her body against his provocatively. "If you're up to it…" she circled her hips against his, pleased to feel him harden even more. "I can think of another way to… warm you up."

"Is that so?" Niles grinned as he slid his hands down her sides to grasp the back of her thighs.

"Mmhmm…" she angled her hips until she felt the head of his erection slip between her swollen folds to press against her entrance.

"Well, I do believe that I'm…" Niles thrust up as he held tight to her thighs and seated himself fully inside her. "…up to it."

"Yes you are…" CC moaned and circled her hips against his, enjoying the feel of him inside her once again.

Niles brushed a gentle kiss to her lips as he whispered her name, his eyes dancing with a mix of amusement, arousal and love.

She knew in that moment that she would never get enough of him… ever… twenty years of foreplay had seen to that.

Physically… emotionally… Niles was what CC craved, and she would accept no substitute.

CC lowered her head, her mouth hovering over his. Her voice was soft and full of emotion as they began to make love once again. "I love you, Niles…"


	18. Chapter Sixteen

"Niles…"

"Hmm…?"

"I'm afraid."

"Don't be, they'll find us."

"No… I… I know that. That's not what I'm afraid of."

Niles shifted under the blankets covering them, and gazed down at the woman in his arms. "What then?"

She took a deep breath and laid her hand on his chest, over his heart, before giving voice to her fear. "I'm afraid of losing this."

"CC…" A long slender, well-manicured, finger suddenly pressed against his lips stopped him from speaking.

"I know what we said earlier… but I'm still afraid that after we've been rescued and we're back among everyone… Maxwell, Nanny Fine and the children… that we'll just go back to how we were before, and I don't think I could handle that, Niles. Not now. Not when I know now how it can truly be between us."

This time his finger pressed against her lips, silencing her.

"That won't happen." In the muted light filtering through the tinted windows of the town car, he could see the fear in her eyes, the uncertainty and… more. There was a look in her eyes… a sparkle… that had come to life this past weekend; a sparkle that held more depth of emotion than any he'd seen when they'd verbally sparred with one another before. "It won't happen because I couldn't handle things going back to what they were either," he admitted and traced her lips with his finger. "Although," a small smile graced Niles' face and his eyes twinkled as he leaned closer, "I do love going head to head with you."

CC smiled, lifting her head to close the distance between them and brushed a light kiss against his mouth. "Mmm… I enjoy that, too. I always have."

Niles chuckled and returned her kiss just as she gave it then settled back against the seat and gathered CC closer, tightening his arms around her. "So, the question is… how do we want to handle this? While I would love nothing better than to run up and down Broadway shouting at the top of my lungs that we're together…"

"A little time for us to simply enjoy being a couple would be nice." CC finished for him.

Niles nodded. "I want to court you. To woo you…" he trailed his fingers down her arm. "I want us to have the chance to know each other, as a couple, without any interference from our friends."

"Although…" CC began as her lips curled into that smirk her loved so well. The one Niles knew meant she was contemplating something devious. "Can you imagine the reaction if we were to walk in the door and you grabbed me and kissed me?"

Niles laughed. "Especially after the fuss we made before we left…"

CC chortled. "They'd look like they did that time they caught us kissing in the living room. I don't think I've ever seen either of them looking so stunned before."

"That was funny," he agreed. "I just wish they'd waited a little longer to come through the door."

"Why is that?" Her lips curled into a sly smile and one elegant eyebrow arched.

"Because I was," he held his hand up, his thumb and forefinger barely an inch apart, "this close to dragging you to the floor and having my wicked way with you."

"Is that so?"

"Oh yeah."

CC stroked his chest, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Well, I can honestly say, that if I knew then what I know now… I would not have put up much of a fight."

Niles gave a short laugh.

"But to bring us back to the topic at hand, how do you think they'll react when we do finally tell them?" CC asked.

"I honestly don't know. I'd like to think they'd be happy for us, and I truly believe that once they are over the shock, they will be. What about your family? How do you think they'll react to you dating a butler?"

"Well, you've met daddy and Noel, and they both like you, so I don't think there will be any problems there. In fact, I think they'll be happy for us. My sister…" CC shrugged. "I don't think DD will really care either way, to be honest."

"What about your mother?" Niles inquired, pleased to hear that at least two members of her family wouldn't be any trouble.

CC sighed. "I wish I could say she'll be okay with it, however I highly doubt that will be the case. But you know what; I don't care what she thinks. I've watched my mother flitter from one bad relationship to another all my life, ever since she left Daddy, and I don't think she's ever been truly happy. All I have ever wanted, since I was a young girl, was to be happy and loved," CC reached up to cup his cheek. "You make me happy, Niles."

"And I love you," Niles told her, his heart feeling like it would burst at her admission.

"And you love me," she echoed softly. "Why, I will never know."

"Me either," Niles winked then rubbed his chest when she slapped him. He grinned. "But, I do…" he leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss, "very much."

They shared a few more loving kisses before settling back into each other's arms. "So, we're back to how and when do we want to tell everyone? Or do we want to just let them figure it out themselves?"

"That could be fun."

Niles chuckled. "Yes, it could."

"But I have to admit, the idea of being wooed and courted is appealing."

"In that case, I think we should play it close to the vest for a little while, and just enjoy being together," Niles said. "After a few weeks, if they don't figure it out, then we tell them."

"I like the sound of that."

"Then that's what we'll do."

"Agreed," CC nodded then shivered.

Niles pulled her closer; taking care to make sure the blankets were still wrapped around them. "Maybe we should put our clothes back on… add another layer of insulation to help keep us warm."

"Unh unh…" CC shook her head. "If we end up freezing to death, I intend to do so just as we are," she smirked up at him. "Give them something to talk about when they find our bodies."

"That's my Babcock, always thinking positive."

They shared a quiet laugh.

"But seriously, I am a little concerned about how cold it could get in here."

"Do you really think it will get that bad?"

"I don't know," Niles admitted with a worried frown. "If the car would start, we could at least turn the heat on for a while."

"If worse comes to worse, I suppose I could let you make love to me again," CC tossed out casually, her eyes twinkling merrily up at him.

Niles gave an overly dramatic sigh. "Well, I suppose if I had to, I could force myself…" he grinned down at her, pleased that in spite of their situation, she'd kept her sense of humour. He dipped his head and gave her a quick kiss. As he was straightening up, he noticed her mink coat lying on the floor. He leaned back down and reached over her.

"What are you doing?"

"A little extra warmth," he told her as he finally snagged the jacket and spread the fur out over them, on top of the blankets.

"Mmm…" CC murmured and snuggled deeper into his embrace, tucking her head under his chin.

"You should try and get some sleep, sweetheart."

"What time is it?"

Niles checked his watch. "A little after midnight."

"Really?"

"Time flies when you're having fun," he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and smiled at the soft snort of amusement she gave.

"How long have we been here?"

"We didn't leave the lodge till almost two o'clock, and we were on the road for a little over four hours, so we've been here for about six hours."

"Making love for most of them."

Niles could feel her smile against his chest and smiled in return. "Not a bad way to spend our time."

"Not at all," she agreed then after a moment of silence, "Niles, do you really think they'll find us?"

"Yes, I do," Niles answered then pulled her closer, tightening his arms around her. "You really should try to get some sleep, CC."

"Only if you will."

"Someone should stay awake, just in case."

"Then I'll stay awake with you."

Niles shook his head then buried his face in her hair, pressing a kiss to her scalp. "So," he began after a moment or two. "What shall we do with our time?"

"Well, there is an offer already on the table," CC replied with an amused lilt in her voice.

"And I fully intend to take you up on that offer… in a little while."

"Feeling your age are you?"

"Hey! I'm not that old," Niles groused then released a deep groan when she slipped her hand between them like she had earlier and cupped him. He felt a pulse go through him at her touch.

"Mmm…" she hummed appreciatively, "so it seems."

"CC…" he growled as she continued to fondle him.

"Yes?" She answered in a sweet voice.

"You're a witch," he told her as she continued to stroke him. It wasn't long before he was fully erect and cradled in the palm of her hand.

"Mmhmm…" she rubbed her cheek against his chest. "And you wouldn't want me any other way."

"Nope," Niles agreed as he grasped her hip and rolled her onto her side so that she was facing him then slid his hand down along her thigh, guiding her leg up over his hip. "Put me inside you, sweetheart…" he murmured against her ear then pulled back to meet her eyes.

Holding his gaze, CC placed the head of his erection at her opening and with a gentle thrust of his hips, he sheathed himself inside her.

They moaned as their bodies joined once again… but Niles made no attempt to take things further.

"Niles?"

"Yes, love?"

"Are you planning to move any time soon?"

"Eventually, yes," he answered as he caressed her back and hip.

"Eventually?"

"Right now, I just want to enjoy the feeling of being inside you," Niles told her then groaned deep in the back of his throat when she clenched around him. "You really don't play fair."

"Nope," CC smiled seductively at him.

"Woman," he growled, "can't you just let me enjoy this?"

"Where would the fun be in that?"

Niles shook his head, unable to keep the smile off his face at the challenge he could hear in her voice. God he loved her. "You really are a witch…" he told her then quickly, without causing them to fall off the seat and losing the blankets, shifted them so that he was pinning her to the seat.

"Yep," she nodded with a triumphant grin as she drew her legs up alongside of him, moaning loudly when he sank deeper inside her. "Now, my old man… warm me up."

"I'll warm you up all right!"

* * *

CC released a contented sigh and snuggled back into Niles' arms.

"Warm enough now?"

She could hear the smug satisfaction in his voice as he adjusted the blankets around them.

"Mmhmm…" she hummed. "I knew you had it in you."

"Well, technically… I had it in you," Niles said then grunted when she elbowed him in the stomach.

"Okay, you're not just an old man… you're a dirty old man," CC told him, unable to keep the amusement out of her voice.

"Takes one to know one."

"I would have thought the last several hours would have proved that theory wrong."

Niles nuzzled just behind her ear. "Oh, baby… they have. They have."

CC smiled as he tightened his arms around her, and a comfortable silence fell over the limo as they simply lay in each other's arms.

"Niles…" she began in a quiet voice. "I hate to admit it, but I'm afraid."

"I know."

"Do you really think they'll find us?"

She felt him nod. "Yes, I do."

"How can you be so certain?"

"Because you know as well as I do, that Max and Fran cannot function without either of us."

CC chuckled at the amused sarcasm she heard in his voice. "True," she agreed.

"We're family, CC. We will be found."

She simply nodded and they fell silent once again, and she found herself playing with his fingers; tracing hers over his hand as it lay on her stomach.

"You really should try to get some sleep, baby," Niles told her after a little while.

"I'm not tired," she replied on a yawn.

"Oh no… not at all."

CC scowled, even though he couldn't see it and in spite of her best efforts, yawned once again.

"CC…"

"I'm too nervous to sleep," CC admitted in a voice just above a whisper. "We're in the backseat of a car, Niles; it's not exactly the safest place to catch some zees."

"I know, but the doors are locked, and the only way in is to break the windows."

"Gee, that's comforting."

"Nothing is going to happen to us, CC. We aren't going to freeze to death, and we ARE going to be found."

"How can you be so certain?" CC asked him, wanting to believe him, but her cynical nature just wouldn't let her.

"Because I refuse to believe that fate finally brought us together, and allowed us to fall in love, only to let us freeze to death in the middle of nowhere," he stated emphatically as he pulled her even closer. "That's how I can be so certain."

CC tilted her head back to look at him. Even in the fading light, she could see the resolve in his brilliant blue eyes, and she found herself believing him, even if just a little.

"Trust me, sweetheart, we will be fine," Niles said as he reached up to cup her cheek.

She gave him a small, tremulous smile and nodded. "I do trust you, Niles."

"Good," he lowered his head and gave her a soft kiss. "Now, since you refuse to sleep, how about just closing your eyes and relaxing?"

"All right," she replied, brushing a kiss to his chin before turning her head back and snuggling into his embrace once again. She sighed happily when he began to softly hum in her ear. "And you say I don't play fair…"

Niles chuckled lightly.

CC smiled as he resumed humming. The soft melody, combined with the warmth of his arms, and the strong steady beat of his heart against her back, soon lulled her into a state of utter relaxation… and before she knew it… CC was sound asleep.


	19. Chapter Seventeen

"Niles?"

Pulling up the zipper on his pants, Niles looked up at the soft muttering of his name. "I heard something outside," he answered the question in her voice as he pulled on his shirt. "Thought I'd take a look."

"How? The doors won't open."

"I know, but I can still look out the windows, and I would prefer to do so with my clothes on."

"Sure… deprive me of a show."

Niles grinned at the pouty look she gave him then leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. "As chilly as it is in here, trust me, it wouldn't be much of a show."

CC laughed.

"It's morning?" She asked suddenly, her laughter fading away as she looked around. "What time is it?"

"Close to noon actually," he told her as he crawled towards the front seat.

"Noon?! Guess I was more tired than I thought."

"You think?"

"Oh, shut up."

Niles chuckled.

"Did you get any sleep?"

Before he could answer, however, there was a loud noise outside the car, followed by a knocking on the driver's side window, causing both of them to jump.

"MISS BABCOCK?! NILES?!"

Niles looked over to CC and the two shared a smile. "Get your clothes on, sweetheart. The Calvary's here."

* * *

"We're awfully sorry about this."

"No apologies are necessary, Officer McDougall," Niles told the younger man as he and CC followed him down the short hall. "We're just relieved you found us."

"Yeah, I can't imagine how awful it must've been to be stuck in that car all night."

Niles glanced over at CC and saw a small smile play at the corner of her mouth as a soft blush touched her cheeks. "We made do," he said quietly as he squeezed CC's hand.

"Yes, we did." She agreed, returning the gentle pressure of his hand.

"According to the radar, the storm should pass within the hour, and then we should be able to air lift you home," McDougall said, as he opened a door and gestured for them to enter the small room ahead of him. "For now, why don't you rest here? There's a cot if you'd like to get a little more rest, or if not, there's the TV. If you're hungry, there are some vending machines just down the hall, as well as a coffee machine."

"Thank you," Niles said, extending his hand to the officer. "Can I ask what you're doing about the limousine?"

"Once we get it out of the snow, we'll have it towed." McDougall answered. "Is there anywhere specific you would like it taken?"

Niles nodded. "If you've got a pen and paper, I can write the name and address of the garage."

McDougall handed him a small note pad and pen. He quickly wrote the information out then handed it back to him, thanking him once again.

"You're welcome, sir. I'll come and get you both when it's time to take you home," McDougall said then left.

As the door closed, Niles walked over to CC standing in the middle of the small room, and slipped his arms around her; pleased when she relaxed into his embrace. He rested his cheek against the top of her head when she laid it on his shoulder and asked quietly, "How're you holding up?"

"Okay," CC muttered. "A little cold still. I can't seem to shake this chill."

Niles tightened his arms around her and began to rub her back. "Maybe you should lie down on the cot, and get under the blankets. That might help."

"Only if you join me," she lifted her head from his shoulder. "You look tired. Did you get any sleep at all?"

"A little," he answered, which was the truth. He'd taken several cat naps, not letting himself fall into a deep sleep in order to watch over her as she slept in his arms. His fingers brushed over her cheek and he gave her a tender look. "I had more important things to do."

CC smiled knowingly as she stepped out of his arms and grabbed his hands, pulling him with her towards the cot in the corner. "Well, now that we've been rescued, it's your turn to get some rest."

"CC, I'm fine," Niles protested as she began to unbutton his jacket, but made no move to stop her. Truthfully, he was exhausted but he was reluctant, even now, to let his guard down until they were safely ensconced in the mansion.

"No you're not," she said, moving around behind him and pulling his coat off of him. She draped it over the nearby chair, her mink following, then wrapped her arms around him, her hands resting on his belly, and laid her cheek against his back. "You're exhausted, baby; I could see it in your eyes."

Niles covered her hands with his and sighed. "You did say you'd rest also, did you not?" He asked and felt her smile against his back.

"Yes."

"Okay, we'll lie down and rest until they are ready to fly us out of here."

"Good," she said and released him, moving to stand beside him. "You first."

Niles toed off his shoes then sank down onto the narrow cot with a groan. He glanced up at CC to see her biting her lips, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "Not a word."

"I wouldn't dream of it, old man."

Niles rolled his eyes even as he chuckled. He reached for the blanket folded on the end of the mattress as CC removed her shoes and crawled in with him. He pulled the blanket over them and wrapped his arm around her waist, pleased when she snuggled back into his chest.

CC's hand covered his where he rested it on her belly. "Sleep, Rochester…"

Niles closed his eyes as he buried his face in her hair and sighed, feeling the tug of sleep quickly grab hold of him.

* * *

"Sir…"

Niles' eyes opened and he looked up to see Officer McDougall standing beside the cot, an almost apologetic smile on his face.

"Is it time?" He asked softly, not wanting to disturb the sleeping blonde in his arms.

McDougall nodded.

Niles lifted his arm from around CC's waist and pulled it from under the blanket to look at his watch. His eyes widened. They'd been asleep longer than an hour.

"The storm lasted longer than we figured it would," McDougall explained.

"Ah."

"I had stopped in earlier to tell you, but you were sleeping, and I felt it best to just let you both sleep."

"Thank you. How long do we have?"

"Can you be ready in twenty minutes?"

"Yes, we can," replied a sleepy CC. "If it means we're getting out of here, yes we can." She pushed herself into a sitting position on the bed in front of Niles. "Not that it hasn't been fabulous…"

Niles shook his head in amusement. "That's my Babcock, gracious till the end," he said, pushing himself up as well, and pressing a quick kiss to her cheek, then looked at McDougall. "We'll be ready."

"Very good. I'll wait for you out in the hall," McDougall told them then left.

"I am so glad this ordeal is finally going to be over," CC said as she stood and slipped her shoes on.

Niles felt himself frown at her words. He swung his legs over the side of the cot and reached for his shoes.

"I can't wait to get home and soak in a nice hot bath," she continued, pulling on her mink.

Niles did not comment as he tied his shoes then stood and reached for his jacket. Her hand covered his.

"Hey…" she said softly. "Niles? What's wrong?"

He shook his head and grabbed his jacket. "We should go," he said as he put on the coat. "They're waiting for us."

"Let them wait," CC said, her eyes narrowing as she stepped in front of him and laid her hand on his chest. "I want you to tell me what's wrong? You were all right just a moment ago. What changed?"

"Nothing."

"Listen, Hazel… we are not leaving here until you tell me. We've never been afraid to tell each other what's on our minds before, let's not start that now."

Niles met her eyes. The concern and love in the blue depths making him feel like a fool. He'd known in his heart that her words had not been directed at him, but he'd taken them that way. Perhaps he was more tired than he thought, the few hour nap not enough to ease his still somewhat frayed nerves.

"I feel foolish even thinking it now."

"Tell me."

He covered her hand on his chest. "Your comment about being glad this ordeal was finally over…"

"You thought I was referring to you?"

He nodded, a sheepish look on his face as he hung his head.

CC cupped his face in her hands and lifted his head so that he had to look at her. "You are a fool," she told him, a soft smile on her face. "But you are my fool."

Niles smiled.

"You, my dependable old house frau, made this whole experience bearable," she slid her hands over his shoulders, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed her body to his. "I love you."

"I love you," he replied, sliding his arms around her waist, holding her tight. "Forgive me," he whispered his lips over hers.

"This time," her eyes sparkled at him.

"Thank you," Niles said with a smile then covered her mouth in a deep loving kiss.

A knock on the door pulled them apart.

"Let's go home," Niles told her as he reached for her hand and laced their fingers together as they headed for the door.

* * *

"CC! Niles!"

"Oh, thank God, you're both all right."

CC returned Randolph's hug, smiling at the sight of Niles caught up in Madeline's embrace.

"We were worried sick about you," Randolph told her as he stepped back to allow his wife access to their goddaughter. He reached out a hand to Niles, shaking it and clapping him on the shoulder. "When Maxwell called to say you hadn't made it home…"

"We were just beside ourselves with worry," Madeline finished for her husband as she finally released CC.

"Well, as you can see, we're both all right," CC told them, smiling at Niles when he slipped his arm around her waist.

"And none the worse for wear," Niles said.

"So, I see," Madeline replied with a huge smile, and CC felt her cheeks redden slightly under the knowing stare of her godmother.

"Liney, stop it!" Randolph admonished his wife. "You're embarrassing the children."

Niles leaned in close to CC and whispered, "Children?"

CC merely shrugged.

"So tell us what happened," Randolph said, guiding them over to the table and chairs in the small office. "We know you left shortly after we did."

"We did," Niles nodded and then proceeded to tell the tale of what had happened to them.

Like her godparents, CC listened intently to Niles as he spoke. For her, it was simply a matter of loving the sound of his voice, not really an interest in the story. She'd lived it with him… though she was pleased when he omitted their argument and the results of said argument.

She flushed at the memory, and wished that they were home already… alone… just the two of them together in a big comfy bed, making love until they were just too exhausted to move.

"Well, that was quite the adventure you two had."

Randolph's voice brought CC out of her musings. She blinked and returned her attention to the conversation at hand.

"It was indeed," Niles agreed.

"Whatever did you two do to pass the time?" Madeline asked.

CC glanced over at Niles to see him looking her way as well. They shared sly, not so really secretive, smiles.

"Never mind! Forget I asked," Madeline said, her cheeks taking on a pink hue even as a knowing smile spread over her face. "That was a silly question, especially since you are glowing."

"I'm… glowing?" CC gave her godmother a questioning look.

"Oh yes. The happiness is just radiating off you, Chastity," Madeline told her then looked over at Niles. "As it is with you."

Glowing.

'I'm glowing,' CC though with amusement, as the other three continued to talk.

Glowing.

It wasn't a word she'd ever heard in reference to her before.

Glowing with happiness, Madeline had just said. CC supposed it could be true, especially if how she was feeling right now was any indication.

She'd just spent the night trapped in a car that had gone off the road… with no heat, and snow piling up around them, and, CC realized, she'd never been happier in her life.

All thanks to man sitting beside her, holding her hand firmly in his.

Niles, as she'd told him after making love with him the first time, simply made her happy.

Happier than CC ever remembered feeling before.

"Uncle Randolph," she spoke up suddenly, interrupting their conversation. "Sorry," she apologized to them. "May I speak with you a moment."

"Of course, CC."

She gave Niles' hand a squeeze before she stood and walked with her godfather to the other side of the room. "I have a big favour to ask," she said quietly then leaned closer to whisper her request in his ear.

"Are you certain about this?"

CC glanced over to where Niles and Madeline were still talking and smiled. "Yes, I am."

* * *

**Only one chapter left... and that will be posted later this afternoon.**


	20. Chapter Eighteen

"Well…" CC yawned, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to call it a night."

"Yes, yes, of course, CC." Maxwell nodded. "You've had a long day."

"I can't believe you got stuck in the snow again," Grace commented.

"Just lucky that way," CC replied, smothering yet another yawn as she climbed to her feet.

"At least this time Niles was with you."

CC could see the knowing sparkle in the teenager's eyes. She obviously hadn't forgotten CC's near slip of the tongue the week before.

"Yes, I got really lucky this time," CC said, and chanced a look at Niles; pleased to see that he was fighting to keep the smile off his face as well.

"With luck like that, you shoulda gone to Vegas," Fran finished off with one of her usual nasal laughs.

Unable to help herself, and blaming it on the exhaustion, CC couldn't help but chuckle in agreement. "Thank you for inviting me to stay in the guest room." CC gave both Maxwell and Fran a grateful smile.

"You're welcome, CC. It's the least we could do," Maxwell said, giving his wife's hand a squeeze. "We were very worried about you both," he turned his attention to Niles who was sitting in the armchair next to the one CC had just vacated.

"Good night, Maxwell. Nanny Fine. Children."

"Good night, CC."

"Sleep tight, Miss Babcock."

CC nodded absently as she moved past Niles. "Sweet dreams, baby…" she heard him whisper softly, and gave him a tender smile. "Good night, Niles."

"Miss Babcock," Niles tipped his head. "Good night."

With that, she left the living room and slowly climbed the stairs. She could feel Niles' eyes on her, knowing he was watching every step she took, and paused partway up to glance across the room.

Their eyes met, and even from where she stood, CC could see the longing in the blue depths. She gave him a small smile, feeling the same longing in her heart, before resuming her climb up the stairs.

She continued to feel his eyes on her until she disappeared from view. She made her way down the hall to the guest room and stepped inside. CC shut the door behind her, and leaned back against it with a sigh.

* * *

Niles stifled another yawn as he made his way slowly down the hall towards his room.

He was exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to take off his clothes, climb into his bed and go to sleep.

No, he shook his head. That wasn't entirely true.

He WAS exhausted. And he did want to strip and climb into bed and sleep, but he wanted to do so with CC in his arms. True, they'd only slept together twice, however he'd quickly grown accustomed to having her in his arms when he slept, and in his arms is where he wanted her now.

He'd been trying to make his escape from the living room ever since she'd left an hour before but had been unable to because of his well-meaning friends.

Niles knew they meant well, and that it was simply a by-product of the worry they'd felt while he and CC were stranded – something he keenly remembered from when CC, Maxwell and young Grace had been as well a week earlier – but they had refused to let him out of their sight.

He'd finally had to allow a large yawn to escape him before Mr. Sheffield glanced down at his watch, and realizing the time, had sent Niles to bed with a "Sorry, old man" and a missive to sleep in and not worry about breakfast. He, Fran and the kids could take care of themselves. In other words, Niles smirked to himself; they would be going out to eat.

Niles had thanked them all, returned the hugs both Fran and young Grace had given him then had made his way up the stairs.

He sighed as he reached his door, still debating with himself about whether or not he should try to sneak into the guest room. Still undecided but leaning heavily towards doing just that, he opened the door, stepped into his room and stopped dead in his tracks.

A soft smile formed on his lips.

Her blonde hair spread out like a halo on his pillow, CC lay curled up under the blankets, fast asleep, in the middle of his bed.

Not wanting to wake her, Niles quietly shut - and locked - his door then crept slowly past the bed to his bathroom; grateful that she'd left the lamp on low on the night table behind her.

Several moments later, wearing his robe, Niles exited the bathroom. He made his way over to the bed, turned off the light; the only illumination in the room coming from his alarm clock, dropped his robe then eased, naked, under the covers.

"Hi…" came her sleepy murmur as he spooned up behind her.

"Hey, sweetheart." Niles pressed a kiss to the soft skin just behind her ear as he wrapped his arm around her, inordinately pleased when she snuggled back against him.

"Finally managed to escape, huh?"

Niles chuckled. "Yes."

"They were worried about you," CC told him quietly.

"I know," Niles nodded against her. "They were worried about you also."

CC gave a soft, unladylike snort followed by a muttered, "Yeah right."

Niles merely shook his head. He knew better of course. He'd seen the relief on everyone's faces when they'd walked through the front door and the flurry of hugs… for both of them. He also knew that CC cared about Maxwell, Fran and the kids more than she would ever admit; she simply had a hard time showing it. He'd known for years that her acerbic attitude was just her way of protecting herself. She wouldn't allow herself to get close to anyone for fear of being hurt, which is why she kept everyone at arms' length.

"Deny it as much as you want," Niles spoke against her ear. "I know they care about you… just like I know that you care about them far more than you let on."

"Whatever," she said with a forced dismissive attitude, though he could hear in her voice that he'd struck a chord.

He smiled and dropped a kiss to the rim of her ear. "So, what did Gracie mean when she said that at least this time I was with you?"

CC shook her head, and he felt her body flush.

"Come on…" he nudged her shoulder with his chin.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope."

She sighed. "Last week, when I was stuck in the car with Maxwell and Grace…"

_"We have about an eighth of a tank of gas. That's enough to keep the engine running and the heater going for about an hour. That should be plenty of time for the authorities to find us," Maxwell told them. _

_"What if the hour goes by and they don't?" Grace asked worriedly. _

_"Then I'll never experience the sweet touch of my beautiful Ni… night… Holy Night…"_

Niles laughed softly and hugged her closer, picturing the moment in his head.

"I was mortified," she told him. "I was still just coming to terms with the fact that I had feelings for you, and I had Grace telling me that the reason I was so miserable was because I missed you. She was right, of course, but I refused to admit it."

Niles smiled. "She's a smart kid."

"Too smart," CC agreed. "She takes more after Sarah than Maggie or Brighton."

Niles hummed his agreement.

"You know, it wouldn't surprise me if Grace figures us out before anyone else does," CC remarked.

"If she hasn't already," Niles said.

CC chuckled and nodded.

"I'm glad you're here," he told her after a few moments of comfortable silence. "The whole time I was downstairs, I was trying to figure out how I was going to sneak into the guest room without getting caught."

CC laughed softly as she clasped his hand in hers and drew his arm tighter around her, cradling their joined hands in the valley between her breasts. "When I stepped inside the guest room, and saw the bed, I realized that I couldn't sleep in it. It was just…" she shook her head. Her voice was nothing more than a whisper when she continued. "It was just like my bed at my penthouse… too big… too lonely."

"That how I was feeling before I walked in here to find you in my bed. But you never have to worry about that again, love." Niles told her softly, smiling as he traced the simple gold band gracing the ring finger on her left hand, pleased when she did the same to the matching band on his finger. "Neither of us does."

"I still can't believe we're married," she whispered, and he could hear the wonder in her voice.

"I can't believe you proposed," Niles replied as he pressed a kiss to the soft skin behind her ear. "But I am so glad you did."

"So, am I," CC hummed happily then laughed softly. "I am surprised that Nanny Fine didn't notice. She's usually the first one to pick up on things like this," CC continued to finger his ring.

Niles chuckled. "Her radar's off now that she's got Mr. Sheffield's ring on her finger."

"So, how should we tell them?"

"Well, we could just come right out and give them the news tomorrow, or we could stage some huge elaborate production to mess with their heads."

"That could be fun! Like what?"

"Maybe I could pretend to suddenly start mooning over you… and decide to, I don't know..." Niles shook his head in amusement, "produce a play to try and impress you then propose out of the blue…"

"And I would say no, of course."

"Of course."

"And naturally, Yenta Fran would be unable to help herself and would have to stick her nose in to try and fix things between us, in an attempt to try to get us together."

"Yes, she would do that," Niles agreed. "Then we could pretend to have a big blow up and let her and Maxwell catch us in bed later."

CC tilted her head back to look at him in the near darkness and the two laughed softly. "As fun as all of that does sound…"

"You mean crazy."

"That, too," she nodded. "I think I would simply prefer to tell them at breakfast tomorrow."

"Lunch," Niles said. "I was given the morning off, which means they will be going out for breakfast, and that means…"

"We get the kitchen all to ourselves…" CC murmured in a low voice and turned fully in his arms to face him. She entwined her legs with his, one hand pressed against his chest, the other sliding into his hair. "You want to know a secret?"

He couldn't resist the seductive timbre of her voice. "Tell me…"

"For longer than I can remember, it's been a fantasy of mine to have you take me in your kitchen…"

Suddenly, he wasn't feeling quite so tired, and with a low growl of her name, Niles grasped her behind the knee and pulled her leg higher up on his hip. He reached between them, grateful that like him, CC had chosen to sleep naked, and slipped his hand between her thighs. He stroked his fingers firmly in, out and over her sex; coaxing her body to give him the moisture he sought.

"Tell me you want this…" he continued to fondle her.

"I want you," she told him breathlessly, the want and need more than apparent in her beautiful blue eyes.

Niles smiled, and when he felt her arousal coat his fingers, he pulled his hand away then shifted his hips forward and slid into her.

They moaned.

Niles moved his mouth to her ear. "And just where in my kitchen have you fantasized me taking you? The table?"

He withdrew until just the head of his cock remained within her.

"The counter?"

He slid back in.

"Up against the fridge?"

He withdrew again.

CC whimpered.

"The floor? The back stairs? The butler's pantry?"

He moved in and out of her with each question then rolled CC onto her back. He grasped her hands, and lacing his fingers with hers, pinned them above her head as he circled his hips against hers.

"Tell me, my wanton seductress," he began to thrust in and out of her once again, moving his hips in a maddeningly leisurely pace. "Where in my kitchen do you want me to make love to you?"

CC wrapped her legs around his lower back as she clenched her inner walls around him. She smiled at his low moan as she answered in a husky voice. "All of the above, Butler Boy… all of the above."

Niles grinned wickedly down at her. "Oh, I was hoping you would say that."

She hummed and closed her eyes, tilting her head back as he continued to move inside her. Unable to resist the offer, Niles lowered his head and blistered hot, wet kisses to the smooth skin of her throat before latching onto the spot he had the night before and suckled hard.

"You better not leave a mark!" CC gasped.

"Too late…" he muttered as he bit her again then laved the hurt with his tongue.

"Niles!"

He chuckled as she squirmed beneath him, trying to dislodge his mouth from her neck; her movements sending delicious sensations through both of their bodies.

"I am so going to make you pay for that."

Niles gave one last hard suck to her skin then rose up onto his elbows, his hands still gripping hers, and grinned down at her. "I look forward to it," he told her in a low voice, the hungry look on her face sending a thrill of anticipation down his spine. "I am certain you will come up with a most exquisite form of torture."

"You better believe it," CC replied with a wicked smile, lifting her hips into his thrusts.

He moved again, and her body answered, arching slowly into the movement with a deep moan of his name. His lips devoured hers as he began to move faster, thrusting harder… pressing deeper, and pushing them closer and closer to the edge.

"…mmm… Niles…" she moaned when he lowered his body back down to hers, and pressed her face into his shoulder.

"I know…" he groaned as he felt the telltale tingles of his orgasm at the base of his spine. He tried to hold out… wanting to be assured of CC's pleasure, but when she squeezed her inner walls around his driving erection, he finally lost control and burying his face in the pillow under her head, he came with a loud cry of her name

He was pleased, and relieved, when seconds later, she cried out in the softest of sounds, muzzled and low, against his shoulder as her orgasm washed over her. He continued to rock against her until the clutch and pull of her inner muscles slowed to random pulses.

Niles trailed soft kisses along her jaw to her mouth, and kissed her lovingly before he withdrew, rolled onto his back and gathered her into his arms.

"Niles…" she murmured in a sleepy, satiated voice as she snuggled into his embrace.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Let's not tell them tomorrow. Let's wait until we've tried out a few of those locations in the kitchen, hmm?"

Niles chuckled, and pressed a kiss into her tousled hair. "I like the way you think, witch."

~fin

* * *

**To all of you who have read my little fic... and have left feedback... my sincere thanks! Tis always nice to know that others are getting as much enjoyment out of my work as I am!**


End file.
